Ugh High School
by TehQootie
Summary: Yep...The mighty Xiaolin warriors are headed to highschool. There isn't much to do around the Temple and Education is important too. RaiXKimiko - with a bunch of highschoolers getting in the way...and the annoying Jack Spicer and evil Chase Young as well.
1. Chapter 1

Before I write ANYTHING: I do not own xiaolin showdown...otherwise there'd be bit (not too much) but a BIT more romance between certain characters...

And yes...I know "high school" is so cliché, but hey education is important and it makes for a good story. By the way, this story is mostly about Kimiko.

Ages:  
Raimundo : 18 Kimiko: 17 Clay: 18 Omi: 16 Jack Spicer: 18

Feel free to leave criticism (or even good feedback). Trust me, it wont hurt my feelings.

* * *

Chapter one: Ugh, High school

* * *

At first, the temple was quiet. Nothing but wind echoed through the empty hallways. Not a soul was to be seen as the first beam of light traveled the walls of the temple enterance. Suddenly, four alarms went off all at once.

Stomping clattering feet rushed down the hallways; figures too fast to see. Then the bathroom door slammed shut.

"HA!" Kimiko cheered being the first into the bathroom. "I'm first!" The three other xiaolin monks sighed heavily outside the door. Omi was the first to comment, "Kimiko, you must be quick in washing of your body. I am aware that females take long periods of time to appear more desirable to potential mates."

Kimiko opened the door for a minute and glared holes through Omi's head. The young once all-knowing-about-females monk shut his mouth so that his teeth shined brightly in a "please don't kill me" smile. "uhh...on second thought, take as long as you need" he stuttered. Kimiko smiled triumphantly and shut the door to resume her morning routine.

Raimundo, Clay, and Omi, decided to pick out their clothes knowing Kimiko would take a while in the shower.

"It's been a heck of a long time since I've gone to school." Clay laughed with a hint of excitement. "I reckon I don't remember anything past bein' here at the temple."

Raimundo laughed along side him. "Yeah, but it'll be nice to get back to human-society!"

The two boys continued to chatter about their home-town memories through the thin bedroom walls leaving Omi quiet and confused.

"I have never been to a school." Omi finally confessed, not liking to be an "apprentice" (noob) in anything.

"Oh, that's right, sorry little partner" Clay apologized from two doors down. "Don't worry, we'll all stick together, if there's anything you need to ask-"

"I'M THE ONE YOU NEED TO COME TO!" Raimundo cut in. Clay fumed for a minute, "Well hold on now!" His southern twang rising with his anger. "What makes you think I can't teach him a thing or two about makin' friends?"

"Because not everyone likes a hick, but everyone likes RAIMUNDO!" Rai concietedly taunted.

"Not everyone" Kimiko giggled walking down the hall with her dainty feet patting the temple floors gracefully. She held the towel tightly to her chest as her raven hair hugged her creamy shoulders.

After a course of bickering the group had finally laughed it off and soon everyone was ready for their return to school...well...except for Omi, who was about to experience his FIRST day of school.

Master fung stood patiently at the entrance, his frame casting a long shadow as he faced the morning sun. The four Xiaolin monks stood beside him awaiting dojo to take them to school.

"Before you go young monks" The wise master spoke. "I want you to give you a reminder to at least hide your powers." The xiaolin warriors looked between each other as Raimundo spoke up. "You're not gonna tell us not to use our powers?" his crooked smile lingered across his face.

Master fung laughed light-heartedly "I'm not an idiot, if I told you not to use your powers, you'd use them anyway." Dojo flew down and picked the teenagers up.

-to highschool-

They landed a little far from the highschool...after all a 50 foot dragon wasn't exactly low-profile. "Have fun at school" Dojo teared up. "I'm so proud of all of you" and with that he flew away.

The four friends walked together towards the school trying to teach Omi how to act "normal." He rubbed his head in confusion. "So many things to remember...perhaps I should go back to the temple and train before I take this challenge head on." He groaned. Kimiko put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Omi, you'll be making friends in no time!" She assured him.

The head-master of the school was well-aware of the situation, and a loyal companion to the temple. He issued a placement test, to figure out where the monks were academically. Raimundo, surprisingly, studied very hard when he found out they were going to start going to school. He placed as a senior. Clay, who doubted his abilities, scored quite nicely in History and Language arts, barely making him a senior. Omi, knew enough to qualify as a sophmore. And finally, Kimiko, placed a senior, which Raimuno laughed at saying she only placed so high because she was asian.

The group parted their ways, soon to face the life of...

Ugh...Highschool...

* * *

I know I didn't really do much with this chapter, but I wanted to write this chapter to set up the scene and get the ball rolling.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN THIS CARTOON

* * *

For the sake of having an evil character, I've decided to put Chase Young into this...so we'll have to pretend it was some other evil immortal guy trying to destroy the world. In this...Chase Young is just a sarcastic conceited douchebag out to have every girl he can get his hands on (preferably...the ones he CAN'T get his hands on).

* * *

Chapter Two: Two Can Play At That Game

* * *

Kimiko walked down the hallway gracefully. She had her Silky Black hair tied back in a ponytail, a loose-fitted white t-shirt with a picture of a heart and bear on it, a pair of dark blue daisy dukes and, a pair of brown boots. She looked like a model from a veronica secrets magazine...only not as tall, and much more natural. She was staring to mature well, her hips came out a bit more, her legs were firmly yet femininely shaped, her breasts weren't HUGE but they complimented her height and petite hour-glass frame and remained nice and perky.

Kimiko's POV:

"Oh yeah! Skipping a year in highschool, I'm such a genius!" I thought to myself, eyeing the schedule in my hands. I was taking all AP classes and had the whole last period off, which meant I could: that's right go shopping! Or go the arcade-which ever I felt like doing.

"Let's see...first period..." I looked up at the gym. "Gym class.." I groaned. At least I didn't really wear that much make up, just eyeliner. I walked through the doors with a bright smile on my face...I wanted to make a cheerful first impression.

"Hey Kimiko!" a voice called from inside the doors. No...NO...NOOOOO! I glared at the man already surrounded by girls. They were practically drooling all over him. Poor souls...if they only knew. "Hey Rai." I sighed. He cocked his eyebrow up, obviously not pleased with my lack of enthusiasm. He looked around at the girls surrounding him then lit up like a light-bulb. "Oh! I'm sorry Kim, I can't turn off my sexy" He jested. I rolled my eyes and laughed, even though I didn't want to be embarrassed by him (which I knew would eventually happen) we were still friends...and I wasn't mad at him...YET.

"Yeah yeah yeah, just keep your pheromones away from ME!" I laughed...earning a couple glares from his fanclub.

A whistle blew as a ginormous man twice the size of clay came marching into the gym. "I see you've already met our new students" He stated, taking note of Raimundo's fan club. "I hope you guys know how to run, today we're running a 5k" Rai looked at me and gave me a thumbs up. 5k? No problem.

After blowing past the rest of class, we relaxed on the bleachers. "This isn't so bad" Rai stretched and put his arm around me. "Haha, much better than doing chores all day." I laughed brushing his arm off of me. He gave me that big old smile and I smiled back...but I should've known it was a trick. He tampered with the wind and blew my schedule out from my gym shorts pocket. "RAI!" I squeaked...feeling a draft through my shorts. "Oh~ We have most of our classes together." He commented using one hand to hold me and my furry of protesting hands. "How convenient" He snickered.

I pouted placing my fighting hands in between my legs. "Yeah how convenient. Did you have something to do with this?" I smirked at him. He tossed the schedule back into my lap and stretched back, tilting his head towards the sky. It was like a movie moment with his hair brushing past his face in the wind (Which was so planned out, c'mon I'm smarter than that.). He closed his eyes and half-smiled. "maybe." was all he said.

I was a little surprised, I had honestly thought Rai wouldn't want to be around any of us when he finally had a chance to get away from the temple. Before I had a chance to speak a voice came behind me. "New student?" It seductively whispered in a low octave. I jumped a little, as did Rai, but he looked more like he was about to attack, and I looked more like a little rabbit trapped against the wall.

A taller guy chuckled at my reaction, completely ignoring my company. He had longer jet black hair and sturdy slender features. He was pretty attractive, but he probably knew that. "I didn't mean to startle you." He smiled and lent his hand to me. "My name is Chase, Chase Young." Rai shoved Chase's hand out of the way before I could decide whether to take it or not. "Who do you think you are, saying your name like that? James Bond?" Rai growled.

I picked myself up and dusted off my clothes. If I were in my normal clothes, I'd be pissed, but hey I was dressed in basketball shorts and a white T...who cared? "My name is Kimiko, this is my friend Rai" I pinched Rai trying to get him to be polite, but he just jerked my arm off to keep his cool guy composure.

Chase smirked and repeated my name. "Kimiko" (ignoring Rai again) "That's a nice name, I was wondering if you'd like me to show you around the school."

Rai growled again. "She doesnt need a-" I cut him off. "Person making decisions for me" I hissed. "But sorry I'm not gonna take you up on that offer" Both boys seemed a little shocked. "I see" Chase regained his cool attitude. "Maybe you'll change your mind sometime" He turned and left.

Rai smiled at me. "I'm glad you didn't go with him." I looked over at him, why was he so happy? "And get yelled at by G.I. Joe over there? No way" I giggled. His face then turned serious. "I don't like that guy, trust me Kimiko I know guys. Don't ever be alone with him." he commanded.

I looked at him, trying to figure out why he was always so protective of me. Over the years he looked more and more like a man. Rough rigid features, sculpted and toned muscles, an adonis if you will...I shook my head. However, he was still a cocky, asshole, who teased me for every little thing. "Haha don't play big brother with me, I can handle myself" I laughed, shaking off that awkward adonis thought.

Rai POV:

I wasn't jealous or anything but that guy just rubbed me the wrong way. Omi, Clay, and I were pretty close, but Kimiko was my best friend. I know she's hot I mean look at her! Soft porcelain-like skin, dark hair, innocent blue eyes, of course some self-proclaimed hot shot would look at her and try to swoop her off her feet. And yes...I convinced the head-master to change our schedules a bit..but for good reason. I knew Kimiko hadn't dated a lot of guys, she was spunky and out-going, but for god-sakes the girl was so innocent.

We walked back into the gym once the rest of the class came huffing and puffing. She walked in front of me with a skip in her step. She was just so peppy. "Hey why don't you become a cheerleader?" I suggested, but after the words slipped out of my mouth I regretted it. HELL NO I didn't want her wearing some skimpy skirt doing flips and showing her ass to every horndog at a pep-rally. And I definitely didn't want her to become some piece of meat for the football team to throw around. She turned to me and glared. Haha I loved that glare, it was too cute to be really afraid of, but some how it still got you to do exactly what she wanted. It worked on most, but I'd never let her know it worked on me too.

"Why would I do that" She hissed. "I'm not gonna place myself in a group with your fanclub" She motioned towards the mass of girls glaring at us—well her. I laughed a bit, "Yeah, not a good idea huh?" I kept my cool, though I was relieved she declined my STUPID suggestion.

The morning went pretty smoothly, we laughed all through gym and physics together. Then Kimiko went to her third class and I had to part ways with her. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about her...but math wasn't exactly my thing, so I wasn't going to put myself in an AP math class.

I strutted down the hall in my white hoodie and dark blue jeans. Couldn't help but check out a couple of hotties along the way to my History class. "Raimundo!" A big texan accent I'd recognize anywhere called. "Hey Clay, how's your first day goin?" I took a seat next to him even though he chose to sit in the front. "Purty darn good" he replied. "I'm a lil' worried about Omi though" he admitted.

Shoot...I'm a terrible friend. I wasn't even thinking about Omi, poor guy. "Oh yeah..." I rubbed the back of my head. "I wonder how his first day is going. It's gotta be hard having your first day of school when you're not going to Kindergarten." Omi was pretty bad at noticing disses, and didn't really care to be popular so I wasn't worried about his feelings being hurt. I just didn't want anyone taking advantage of him..or Kimiko. I clenched my fist thinking of that guy...Chase whatever, I was definitely more worried about Kimiko than Omi.

Kimiko's POV:

I took my seat in the back of the math class, I had to text Keiko, and I would die if someone confiscated my cellphone. I had texted her back and forth since the equations on the board were pretty easy, I didn't even notice the two guys that had taken their seats next to me. "Kimiko?" I looked over at a red haired guy with goggles. "Jack? What are you doing here?" I glared suspiciously. "I've always gone to this highschool, the question is what are YOU doing here" He whispered...(or at least tried to whisper) "Education is important" I quoted Master Fung.

He crossed his arms. "Oh great, so now all of you guys are here?" He slumped in his chair and pouted. "I didn't know you were friends with Jack" The other guy next to me said. I looked over...it was that guy from this morning. "Uhh..." I started. He smiled at me "Chase. My name is chase."

I blushed a little, I wasn't expecting to see him again so I registered his name as useless information. "I'm sorry for how rude my friend was this morning Chase." He waved his hand as if rejecting my apology. "Don't worry about it, it's only natural your boyfriend would be upset."

I had a thought for a moment...Rai and I dating...

…..  
…...

I started to giggle. No way, Rai and I were best friends! Besides he had a whole flock of girls to mess around with and I'm sure being away from girls for so long made him pretty...anxious. "No no no, he's not my boyfriend."

Jack pepped up. "Who's not your boyfriend." I looked over at the evil-boy-genius. "Rai, duh." He paused then pulled out a paper and pencil...as if formulating some plan. What a weirdo.

"Oh that's a relief." Chase rested his elbow on his desk, then his chin in his hand. "I was about to tell you that you could do so much better."

I blushed a darker shade of red, curse my pale skin, I must have been so obvious. "U-uh thanks I guess." I then looked at my paper and copied the equations off the board down, I had to distract myself from this guy.

"We should hang out some time, when you're free." Chase suggested leaning over so that I could feel his warm breath on my neck. "I know all the best spots to hang out." It sent shivers down my spine. I was starting to become a woman...and my body was changing (damn hormones). I felt tingly and almost melted a bit. "Sure" I tried my best to keep up my composure. "I have my last period off if you want to hang out." I half hoped he had a class...since I knew Rai'd be upset if he found out I said yes to hanging out with the guy he JUST protected me from.

"Good I have that period off too" He smirked. I'll meet you in front of the school. My heart pounded...this was hard to admit but I'd never really been on anything like a date before. When I was younger, before I went to the temple, I'd only really hung out with my groups of friends. Sure a lot of them were guys but, it was still a group, it would never have been thought of as a date.

Jack looked at the two of us before going back to his evil-plan...weirdo.

-Lunch

We all sat together. Omi, Clay, Rai, and me. "Omi~" I missed his big bald head. I gave him a big hug which turned his face red. "How was your first day?" I asked releasing him. "It was most intriguing." He smiled. "I never knew there was more to the world then punching, jumping and kicking."

Rai nudged me. "How was your AP class? Any creeps?" I froze for a second...bad idea, even for a split second Rai could read me like a book. I shouldn't have let my guard down. "There is, isn't there." His face went serious. "Well how about you? Any hotties in your History class?" I tried to change the subject. He looked at me for a few seconds then let me slip by. "Yeah a big ol' Texan one" He chuckled motioning at Clay. "While I appreciate the compliment, I'd rather that come from a girl." Clay laughed. We were all having a good time...til Jack walked over. "Hey Kimiko, word of advice." He attempted to sound cool. "Chase Young isn't the kind of guy you want to hang out with by yourself." He walked away leaving me with a hot-headed Raimundo.

Dammit...I looked over at Rai. The whole table was looking at me. "Kim...one, why didn't you tell us Jack Spicer went to this school...two..." he began. "Just WHEN did you tell that Chase guy that you'd hang out with him." I could almost see the veins popping out of his thick muscular neck. "Uhhhh..." I rolled my eyes to Clay for help. "Don't look at me" Clay turned his attention to his food. "Rai told me bout that feller in History Class, sounds like a bad idea if ya ask me."

"Raimundo" Omi stepped in. "Kimiko is an attractive female, it is only natural that she'd find a potential mate so quickly. Interfering with Kimiko and her chosen mate could create a messy-" He stopped his rant as Raimundo slammed the table with his fist. "I forbid it." he declared.

"You forbid it?" I fumed. "You're not my dad" We stood glaring at each other in the cafeteria. Chase sat at a table across the cafeteria. "You know what? Tell me when you cool down, I'm gonna go make some friends." With that I picked up my tray and walked over to Chase. He was friendly, and no matter what anyone said he seemed like a good guy. Who'd listen to Jack Spicer anyway?

Rai's POV:

Ughhhh she was so stubborn. I sat down and devoured my plate. "Slow down there partner, you're eatin' like a pick that's been starved for two weeks straight." Clay tried to calm me down. I kept eating but slowed down a little bit...I didn't need his Texan wisdom. "No use in getting jealous just yet, Kimiko ain't even -" Jealous? I thought. I wasn't jealous!

"I'm not jealous." I growled. "Kimiko's just so dumb, how can she possible think that hanging out with that guy is a GOOD idea." Omi picked at his food and ate in silence. Clay thumbed his chin for a while. "Well I reckon she did it to piss you off?"

"Yeah, she sure knows how to do that." I agreed.

Clay gave me a smile...that lasted way to long. "What!" I snapped.

"Nothin' nothin', I was just thinking it's about time one of y'all started noticing it." He continued to eat his food, while I just sat and thought about his words.

No way...I didn't like Kimiko, and if she was TRYING to make me jealous...well two can play at that game.

* * *

Uh-oh~ wonder what'll happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the cartoon.

* * *

Chapter 3: And so it hit me.

* * *

Kimiko POV:

Rai made me so mad sometimes, he was so controlling. I saw Chase Young standing by the entrance of the school. I did feel a little guilty though. Rai was my best friend and he was just looking out for me. Chase hadn't noticed me yet...so I decided to ditch. I went over the wall and bolted through a thick forest of trees to avoid being seen and waited for the others at the pick up point.

I knew I didn't like Chase, so going on a date with him was pointless anyway. But when Rai makes me mad. "UGHH!" I screamed and clenched my fists in front of me. I know its dumb...but when he makes me mad I'd do anything to piss him off! I let out a sigh. Sometimes I hated being alone, it made me do some self-reflecting. I laid back in a patch of grass with my yellow potchi book back at my side. I was such a hot-head...even worse when I got mad or angry I say and do stupid things that make me even more mad at myself. Then I end up crying...and then I get mad at myself for crying.

Another sigh...

I wish I could be more like Rai sometimes, he's so strong unlike me. When he comes back I'll apologize to him.

Rai POV:

-end of school-

"Hey you guys go ahead." I said standing still at the entrance. Omi and Clay looked at me with confusion. "Got detention?" Clay joked nudging me in the gut...a bit too hard. "No" I groaned trying to ignore the pain. "Are you perhaps waiting for someone?" Omi asked innocently.

I shoved my hands into my pockets. "Sorta." I ended up asking one of those cheerleaders to show me around the city near the school. She said she knew some places to surf and whatever. I get the feeling she didn't really know too much but was just trying to impress me. Either way, if Kimiko's gonna play her game then so am I.

I huffed outloud as my friends went ahead. "Raimundo~" I turned around to see a ditzy blonde with a skimpy baby-pink t-shirt that showed off her nipples and a tight blue jean skirt running at me. She tripped over her pink sandles and expected me to catch her. So I did.

"Woah be careful. Uhhh..." I though for a moment... "What's your name?" I didn't even pretend to remember her name, girls like this like guys that aren't interested in them. "Amanda silly~" She reminded me trying to sound somewhat hurt.

"Yeah..right." I pushed her off me and set her on balance, then shoved my hands back into my pockets. She just stared at me pursing her lips, obviously trying to look beautiful. Jeez...this girl was an idiot.

"So?" I started, my annoyance ringing clear through my voice. "Oh! Right~ I said I walk you around the city. I live in the city you know, we can go surfing then we can go and get something to eat and then we can go to my place-" She babbled on.

"Sure whatever, lets go."

She was awful at surfing, all she wanted was for me to put my hands on her...like she was so eager for me. Normally that'd be okay...but I kept thinking of Kimiko. Where was she...is she home yet? Did that stupid Chase guy convince her to come home and "check out the cool games he has."? This girl Amanda talked a lot...and I mean...more than Kimiko when she talks to Keiko a lot.

What the hell? Why am I worried about Kimiko. She's the idiot who decided to go on a date with that guy! Stupid girl...Stupid Kimiko. I am NOT jealous.

Amanda was laughing about something when I snapped out of my thought process. "You're not having fun are you?" She seductively cooed. "You want to come to my house? No one will be home to way later..." I thought about her offer.

"Sure."

We were on her bed, rolling between the sheets. I'd ripped her shirt off and thrown her skirt somewhere in her room. I had nothing but my pants on. This girl begged for me with her body, with her lips, with everything she had. When we kissed she'd kiss harder wanting more and more from me. I pulled her hair back and bit her neck lightly nipping down to her chest. She gasped and pleaded, "more..."

I barely even started on her breasts and she was already trembling with delight. "Rai..." she moaned. That did it...

"Rai..." I heard Kimiko moan in the back of my mind. What the fuck...don't tell me...

I continued...but didn't move from Amanda's breast. I was thinking too much...this was bad. All I could think about was Kimiko...and what it'd be like with her. The smell of her fresh moist skin pushed against mine. Her soft breasts, and how sensitive they might be. I wondered if she liked it hard...she seemed like she would. She loves to fight.

I pushed my hands up to Amanda's arms and held her down to the bed. Her eyes lightened up. "I didn't know you liked it like this..." She smiled. She was beautiful really...but she didn't mean anything to me. Great, now sex means nothing to me unless there's emotion involved. "Shut up." I demanded. "And if I keep talking?" she provoked me. It just wasn't working...

I thought about how the fierce Kimiko would look pinned down to her bed...her frail wrists unable to escape the grip of my large hands. How defiant she'd try to look, and how long she'd stay defiant. I kept getting harder just thinking about...thinking about...Kimiko...

I closed my eyes. I couldn't look at Amanda. I released her and sat up next to her in her bed. She got up and crawled over me with her hands rested on my thighs. "What's wrong? Am I not good?" She whined. She pulled at my boxers, taking them down to my knees. I let out a sigh...might as well I thought. I grabbed her head and thrusted her mouth on me. I thought maybe if I wasn't looking at her face. I'd get off and this'd be over with.

But then...damn you Kimiko! And your heart shaped perky lips...I grabbed her head again and pushed her away from me. Then I got out of bed and dressed myself. "I'm not all that into this anymore Amanda..." I was just about to leave when I thought about how this might get to Kimiko. "And I swear to god...if you say anything about this" I marched over to her glaring her down as she trembled under her sheets. I didn't even have to say anything...she just trembled and said "I won't say a word..."

I left the house and slapped myself in the forehead. Here I am with an attractive girl, I could've gotten all that stress out and what do I do? I THINK ABOUT ...about...I paused.. I slapped myself again and trailed my hand down my face slowly...resting my palm on my mouth.

Kimiko...

I hadn't really noticed it before...but I guess I'd always had a thing for her. She was always there to try and cheer me up. She was always there to keep me in my place.

When I wanted to talk, she'd let me scream. When I wanted to be alone, she kept a safe distance. She knew when I needed a hug or a kiss on the cheek, and she knew when I needed to be yelled at or punched in the arm.

I loved the way she'd dance down a street when she was really excited to go somewhere. I loved the way she'd lift her finger, place her other hand on her lip, bend forward and scold you as if you were only 2 feet tall. (Or in Omi's case...just shorter than her) Her big cheesy smile when she'd take goofy pictures. Her crazy outfits and hair styles.

"Dammit..." I muttered kicking a can down the road. I really was jealous...I needed to calm down, luckily I had a long time before I'd get to the temple to clear my head.

Kimiko's POV:

I'd already finished tonights homework and had nothing to do. So I went and sat out on the ledge behind the temple. This was my favorite spot. The crooked tree provided the perfect amount of shading: just enough to shield your eyes, but enough to let the sun warm your legs. I needed to come here...

I was pissed.

I didn't hang out with Chase Young because it would've pissed Rai off and then he goes off and stays out. I hugged my knees to my chest.

"You alright Kimiko?" I turned to face my friend Clay. "Yeah of course" I perked up. He gave me a smile...Clay didn't read me like Raimundo did. He came and sat next to me.

We sat quietly, enjoying the peace of each other's silent company. Soon the silence was broken, but neither of us were distubed. "School ain't so bad" He laughed keeping his eyes on the scenery of the sky.

"Yeah...but I'm already excited for graduation.." I admitted. We were lucky that Master Fung hadn't sent us to school earlier...now I'd only have to make it through 4 months of high school. Our deal with Master Fung was that we could have houses outside of the temple IF we graduated. Granted we wouldn't be too far from the temple...but it'd still be nice to have my own place to relax at.

"I wonder if Rai's back from his date yet" Clay yawned. I turned and kept my cool. "Oh he went on a date?" I asked.

Clay scratched the back of his neck and nodded. "Yep, ditzy girl...Omi and I spied on him til she got there."

I licked the corner of my lip slowly in frustration. "Haha that's Rai for you!" I giggled masking my emotions. "Well I'm hungry, wanna help me pick out something to cook? We don't have to worry about Rai getting all picky since he probably already ate"

"Sure thing!" Clay eagerly got up...he loved food more than anything.

Rai's POV:

I reached the temple entrance, the sky started to turn shades of pink and orange. "Yeah...I'm late" I rushed in to change...I didn't want HER to smell Amanda on me. I snuck into my room and pulled out my sleeping robes and raced to the bathroom. The door was locked.

"Dammit..." I growled. "HEY HURRY UP IN THERE!" I pounded on the door with panick.

"Okay okay I'm already done anyway calm down Rai!"

I froze...it was her...I turned to leave, but she already opened the door.

"It's all yours." She tiptoed passed me. In those few seconds I caught a whiff of her hair and her lotion. Did she always smell this amazing? I felt my heart pounding, I started to sweat...I thought she could hear it. She lifted her eyebrow at me holding the towel up with one hand and placed the other on her hip. She leaned forward a bit to scold me.

Thank god her hand was there...I would've gone crazy if I thought about her breasts- dammit...now I'm thinking about her breasts... She was saying something but I was having crazy thoughts.

"Earth to Rai!" She waved her hand in my face. "What's wrong with you?"

I shook my head several times "It's nothing!" I insisted. She walked around me analyzing me like a hawk. Dammit! I must've smelled like Amanda.

"Hmm..." She hummed with accusation. "Okay, well Clay and I made dinner already, we left you some JUST IN CASE you wanted some." She started walked down the hall. I took note of the way she swayed her hips.

Then I thought about what she said. "Wait...you had time to make dinner?" I asked.

She turned at frowned at me. "Yeah. I didn't go ANYWHERE today, unlike someone I know." and with that she left me.

I felt like an ass...in the shower I felt like an ass...while I was changing I felt like an ass...While I was eating my portion of dinner (which was the usual dumpings, soup, chicken and rice...and in the rice bowl she'd poured the word "baka" in katakana with soy sauce...I lived with her long enough to know what that meant) I felt like an ass all around.

I had to apologize.

Kimiko's POV:

I woke up to the sound of my door closing, I looked over to see Raimundo standing there. He looked sort of bummed. I couldn't really stay mad at him...but I had to let him know he messed up. "What do you want? It's like...2 in the morning..." I mumbled looking over at the baby chick clock I had on my desk. He came closer to me and laid on my bed over my covers. Our faces were an inch apart. Was I dreaming...?

"Turn around." He demanded softly.

"H-huh?" I stuttered nervously "Why?" He turned me over without answering me so that he could spoon me from above the sheets. This felt so..awkward...but..nice. He hugged me close as we lay there not saying a word. I started to drift off to sleep...We used the same soap but still he had a different smell...of course I used a different shampoo and conditioner...but he smelled manly...and minty. I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I was a dick." He whispered.

"It's okay..." I mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

Rai POV:

She was so small..so delicate...but now wasn't the right time to get all excited. I moved my hips away from her so she wouldn't accidentally bump me. I felt bad...I needed to make it up to her. I can't stop myself from being kind of an ass hole..but I can definitely stop myself from being a COMPLETE asshole. I brushed her hair from her face. "Kimiko?" I whispered as lightly as I could. She had already gone to sleep. I stayed there...too comfortable to move.

And so it hit me...

I've got some pretty strong feelings for Kimiko...

* * *

And so now he quits denying it. Now it's up to Kimiko huh?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, thanks for the Reviews. I wasn't expecting anyone to comment on my story so quickly! But it's inspired me to continue writing.

Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 4: Sparks Were Flying

* * *

Light breathing escaped Kimiko's soft peach-coloured lips. Her dark silky hair rested peacefully on the soft pillow under her head. She was innocently dreaming as the brazilian next to her woke from her touch. She was nuzzled deeply into his chest with her slim finger tips lightly clutching his shirt.

Rai's POV:

"She must have rolled over in the night" I thought gazing at her lips. They were partly open; inviting. Her soft breaths tickled my neck, sending me chills down my spine. I traced my rough fingers against her smooth skin, from her cheek to her neck, to her shoulders. She moved a little at my touch, giving me a better view of her neck. She moaned softly. She looked so peaceful, so perfect. I could her her whispering under her breath, but couldn't make out what she was saying. I smiled and wondered...what exactly she was dreaming about.

I could've stayed next to her forever, but I knew she'd get all embarrassed and angry when she woke up, so I decided it'd be best to leave. I gently grabbed her tiny hand and rested on the bed sheets, then I slowly made my way off the bed so I wouldn't wake up the sleeping angel.

I tried to tiptoe softly back to my room, it'd be annoying to have to explain to Omi or -

"What in tarnation?"

Fuuuck. I mentally slapped myself. I casually turned around to face my big Texan friend. "What are you doing up so early Clay?" I whispered, not wanting OMI to wake up too.

"Well...I wanted to wake up and take a shower before Kimiko had a chance to hog the bathroom" He began before crossing his arms in a very father-like manner. "So...mind lettin' me know why you were in Kimiko's room?"

I slipped him a smirk. "Make-up sex."

He furrowed his brows obviously not pleased with my response. I turned back around and headed to my room. "Just pulling your leg Clay. I just wanted to apologize to Kimiko for yesterday, but she was passed out." I explained.

Kimiko's POV:

I tried to keep my eyes shut, hoping I'd fall back to sleep...but it was no use I was already awake. Why was I up so early? I stretched, spreading my arms around my pillow before nuzzling my face into it. It smelled like Rai.

….  
…..

RAI! I shot up and looked around the room. "Was it a dream?" I wondered out loud. I laid my head back down on the pillow to take in his scent again. It smelled fresh and minty, with a tinge of the beach. I frowned, somewhat disappointed that his sleeping next to me was all a dream. But I couldn't help but wonder why my pillow smelled like him.

More importantly, I wondered why I was smelling his scent at all. I considered flipping the pillow...but found the scent too comforting to part with. "What's wrong with me...?" I sighed. I looked over at the plastic baby-yellow chick clock on my desk. I had a whole hour to kill before I needed to get up. I pushed my face deeper into the pillow, trying to keep my mind busy.

I planned out my outfit..2 minutes had passed. I planned out what to make for breakfast...another 2 minutes had passed. I thought about Keiko, and wondered how different she probably looked by now. 10 minutes had passed (Who knows what style she's into these days.) I thought about Omi and what his new friends were like. If they were using him I was going to crush them. I was like a mother bear. Only 15 minutes total had passed.

I groaned. Okay..what else to think about...I closed my eyes. Rai. My cheeks felt warm. "ugh...what's wrong with me?" I groaned. I rolled over and released the pillow hoping images of Rai would flutter out of my head.

….

"I wonder what his girlfriend is like..." I whispered to myself.

-at school

I wore my hair in pig-tails today, an orange and off-white stripped hoodie, blue jean shorts, white high socks and orange sneakers. I skipped down the hall greeting a few people I had met in my classes with a smile and a "good morning".

The boys followed behind me making their way to their separate rooms. "Ready for Gym class?" Rai smirked tugging on one of my pigtails. I shooed his hand away. "Yup!" I replied cheefully.

We had just set foot in the gym when a ditzy-looking girl came running up to Rai. "Hmph" I crossed my arms, remembering that he had gone on a DATE yesterday.

"Hey Rai!" The blonde flipped her hair over her shoulder then gave me a glare.

I thought I would be over this...I thought I'd forgiven him. I turned to look at her.

She already had her arms wrapped around his pushing her breasts into him!

"Well I better change! I don't want to get my clothes dirty!" I gave him a big bitter smile.

Rai's POV:

"W-wait Kimiko it's not what it-" She had already marched into the girl's room. I growled, my muscles tensed up, my hands balled up with rage. I shot Amanda a look. "When I left yesterday, it didn't mean I wasn't ready to be with you or something like that, it meant I wasn't interested." I explained with venom running through each word.

"I know you didn't mean it! You're so sweet" She replied merrily. What the hell? Was this girl really that stupid? "You didn't want to hurt your girlfriend's feelings, so you wanted to break up with her first! I understand."

"You're psychotic you know that?" I jerked away and headed to the boy's room to change. So she made up a story in her head to justify what happened yesterday, then tricked herself into believing it. Wow. Amanda was fucking psycho.

Of course, Kimiko and I finished our 5k early and sat on the bleachers. Except this time she didn't seem very happy.

Kimiko's POV:

I was still super pissed! I tried to keep my attention on passing clouds and birds...but Rai insisted on talking.

"Kimiko..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

I ignored him.

"Look.." He leaned in closer.

I let out a sigh and stared at my orange painted nails.

"God dammit Kimiko look at me!" He demanded.

"What Rai?" I snapped, crossing my arms in annoyance.

He paused to regain his cool. "Look, that girl-" He began.

"Oh you mean the ditzy blonde with the tits you took on a date yesterday?" I hissed, cutting him off.

"Let me finish!" He yelled.

I waited patiently for his colourful explination.

"It wasn't a date. She just offered to show me around to a couple of surfing spots. She got the wrong idea about me and thought I was interested in her." He finished, looking back and forth between my eyes to see if I believed him.

"Punch him Kimiko!" my inner voice screamed. But his face twisted into a sincere pleaded look. Almost as if his life depended on me believing him. I wanted to hug him...but instead a little bit of my anger came out. I was calm...but still upset.

"Why should I care who you hang out with..." I sighed turning away from him. He seemed a little hurt. "I mean...I care who you hang out with a little." I smiled to cheer him up. I hated seeing him hurt, I hated seeing him anything but...well Raimundo. "I just didn't like that you were hanging out with someone who hates me soo much."

He threw me a smirk. "Good, the last thing I want is for you to be mad at me!"

We made up and laughed about it...then he cupped my chin in his warm large hand. "I think you're angry face is really cute, but I'd much rather have you laughing and smiling at me, then trying to kill me in my sleep.

My cheeks flourished with a red hot tint. I could feel my chest pounding and my eyes widening. I froze but I felt like I was melting. "Oh Rai!" I laughed nervously slapping him away playfully. He laughed it off then turned his attention back to the field.

How did I not notice how much different he looked from when we first met? His body was sculpted, his arms were thickened with muscle, his eyes shaped handsomely with a flicker of devious youth. I turned away quickly, so he wouldn't catch me staring at him. We both leaned our backs against the seats behind us and stared up at the sky.

Rai's POV:

Whew, I was glad she wasn't mad at me anymore. To be honest, I was kinda hoping she'd be jealous. I turned my head to look at her, she had her head leaned back all the way exposing her neck to the sun. She spread her legs on the bleachers below us and propped herself with her elbows on the seats behind us.

I decided to put my arm around her...

"Hey Kimiko, what happened yesterday?" Chase inquired casting his shadow over us.

Great timing... "Oh!" She sat up and turned to face him. "I'm sorry!"

"Did you end up going home early or something?" He pushed "politely". This guy made me sick.

"Well-" She tried to explain.

"She wised up and realized she didn't want to be left alone with a creep like you." I barked not moving from my comfortable position.

He shot me a look and frowned. "I forgot Kimiko had such a protective dog."

I glared at him trough the corner of my eyes.

"I forgot! Silly me" She giggled nervously, trying to keep the peace. "I had a lot of homework from Physics and English class."

He looked her over, obviously not convinced but smiled anyway. "Oh I see, well that's a shame, maybe some other time then."

"Yeah..maybe when I'm not so busy" She insisted.

"Maybe never." I muttered, earning another glare from The long haired senior.

"I'll see you in class Kimiko" And with that Chase finally left us alone.

"He's in your math class?" I asked.

She fumbled with the ends of her ponytail, something she always did when she got really nervous...(and had her pigtails up). "Y-yeah" She admitted.

I had to get into that class...

Chase's POV:

I can't believe she stood me up...me: Chase Young. She'd be a tougher challenge than I thought...

I smirked devilishly.

Kimiko's POV:

-AP Mathematics class.

Boy things were awkward this morning when Chase showed up. I totally forgot that I'd ditched him yesterday. Chase tok his seat next to me and gave me a smile. I smiled back even though I wish we'd move seating arrangements pretty soon. Then Jack took a seat next to me.

"So Kimiko, how do you like this school so far?" Jack asked...being oddly nice.

"It's okay.." I suspiciously eyed him.

"Don't worry, I'm not about to fight you here, I don't want to ruin my permanent record" he reassured me.

Still, you have to admit, Jack Spicer evil-boy-genius being this nice was kind of weird. Before we could continue to talk, our teacher walked into the room.

"We'll be having a new student who tested into this class join us today." She beamed.

I shot up out of my chair then sat back down quickly, as to avoid a scene.

Raimundo was standing in the front of the class. First he smiled at me, then he glared at both Chase...then Jack.

"Let's see...you can sit in front of...Chase!" She pointed over at an empty seat in front of Chase. "You two will need to become acquainted."

Both boys looked at her with confusion.

"Chase I want you to catch Raimundo up with all that we're doing." She was a peppy woman, she didn't even acknowledge the boys' reactions.

Rai and Chase glared at each other for longer than a few minutes...

I swear...

Sparks were flying...

* * *

Haha boys will be boys. Wonder how these two'll get along.

I'm sure they'll be just...err...Peachy.


	5. Chapter 5

Heya Heya! New Chapter!~

* * *

Chapter 5: She Definitely Moaned

* * *

The four monks sat quietly at their table. The dragon of wind emitted waves of frustration, which left other monks feeling rather...awkward.

Kimiko's POV:

Poor Rai... He sat tapping the table impatiently with his index finger as his elbows propped him up from the table. He gripped his hair, pushing it back every now and again. He was obviously not happy with being partnered up with Chase Young for a couple of weeks...

"So..." Omi coughed uncomfortably. "I would like to inform everyone of my newest girlfriend!"

Clay and I snapped our heads at him. "Girlfriend?" We asked in Unison.

Rai looked at Omi through the corner of his eye, intrigued...but still frustrated.

"Well good on ya Omi" Clay chuckled patting Omi on the back. "Who's the lucky lady?"

Omi gave us a big smile and at a girl 4 tables down. We followed his imaginary line with our eyes.

She looked like a freshman with long pink-dyed hair, golden eyes, a plaid pleaded skirt, and a black zip up hoodie. She was pretty tall though...taller than me anyway.

"That's yer girlfriend?" Clay asked scratching his head. "I dunno if I'd be into all that...make up and colour but I guess to each his own"

"Hmm..." I quirked my brow. "How'd you meet this girl Omi?"

Omi smiled brightly. "You see, I was walking down the hallway when I bumped into Jack Spicer! I had forgotten one of the many rules of high school, and positioned myself to fight him. Strangely he looked at me and said, 'hey omi!' Isn't that strange?"

"get on to the part where you meet this girl!" I wasn't at all interested in knowing about him saying hello to jack...

"Well after Jack walk passed me, Michelle, my girlfriend, came up to me and asked me if I knew Jack Spicer. I said yes, and she said we should be friends." He explained happily.

"Omi..." Rai walked over and slapped Omi in the back of the head.

"Umph!" Omi rubbed his head. "What is your agreement!" the young monk growled.

"Uhh Omi" I whispered. "It's 'what's your deal'"

"That too!" He grumbled.

"That doesn't mean she's your girlfriend! It means she wants to be just friends with you. And from the sounds of it, I think she's trying to use you to get to Jack Spicer." Rai sighed.

"She's trying to use me?" Omi whimpered. "But...but she gave me a hug...and...and" He teared up a bit.

"Don't cry Omi, Don't cry..." I mentally repeated to myself...if he cried I was going to lose it! No girl uses our Omi.

But he perked up. "Perhaps I will practice caution around her, and test her loyalty."

"That a boy" Clay laughed, proud of Omi's budding social understanding.

Clay looked over at Rai. "Seems like you're feeling better, what had you in a bad mood?"

Rai sat back down and let out another sigh.

"Chase Young is now his tutor," I explained. "And he wants to come over to Rai's...well our house to help him study."

"Oh..." was all Clay had to say.

"That means we can't use Dojo to fly home today..." I muttered.

We all let out a sigh, knowing it was going to be...a loooong walk. (Especially with chase young around..)

-after school.

Rai's POV:

Kimiko didn't want to run into Chase, so she texted me saying she'd be checking out a couple malls not to far from the school. I wonder what crazy trinkets she'd pick up today. When the last bell rung I gathered my books and walked out to the front of the school. There was Chase Young waiting for me.

"Hey-uh what was it again?" Chase DOUCHEDLY greeted me. Is douchedly a word? No, of course not...but it suits him perfectly. "Rai." I stopped and leaned back against the wall.

He looked at me as if I was stupid, with a confused look on his face. "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting."

"For your knight in shining armor?" He laughed...thinking that he was funny.

"For my room-mates." I nonchalantly replied.

"Oh, your parents?" He cracked another joke, trying to piss me off.

His jokes weren't pissing me off...but his face sure was.

Saved by Omi and Clay...

"Raimundo!" Omi ran towards me waving his hand like a little kid.

"Your not gonna ditch us today are ya?" Clay joked.

I gave him a smirk. "And piss her off again? No way, she was so mad she poisoned my rice with soy-sauce!"

Chase looked between the three of us and coughed, "ahem, I don't believe we've been introduced yet, my name is Chase Young."

"Oh yes! Chase Young. Raimundo has told you a lot about you. You are-" Omi flapped his lips, but luckily for me Clay picked up and covered his mouth.

"You're the guy that's gonna tutor Rai in Math right?" Clay asked protecting Omi for a major butt-whooping from your's truly.

"Uh...yeah. You're an odd bunch." Chase rubbed his cheek with his index finger, feeling confused at how people so different could stand living together.

"Raiiii!" A cheeful voice came slamming into me. "Oh. My. Gosh! Look what I bought! Look it! Look it!" Kimiko was always cheerful when she bought anything that was "super cute"

She practically had me pinned against the wall with a Panda backpack shoved into my face. "Don't you already have a Panda backpack?" I asked not minding the closeness.

"No!" she whined. "Not like this one! Check it out" She pushed a button on the backpack and popped out a couple wires. An audio cord to play music, a phone charger, a laptop charger, damn...that's a lot of wires. "Awesome right?"

She was just too cute, her eyes were shining like the brightest star, her mouth twisted into a big smile showing all her white teeth. Her cheeks were rosy pink. "Yeah, it suits you" I laughed. I turned my attention to Chase who was glaring daggers at me, and responded with a smirk.

"Ready to go home guys?" I moved out of Kimiko's hold (even though I wouldn't have minded staying there with her for a bit longer) and started walking towards the temple. The others started to follow.

Kimiko was so into her new backpack she didn't even notice Chase walking beside her.

"So...you all live together?" He inquired uncomfortably.

"Yep" I answered...even though the question was directed to Kimiko.

"Hmm.." He kept his mouth shut since...Kimiko plugged in her headphones and started listening to her music.

-At the Temple:

Chase sat across the table from me. Our books were open...but he was too focused on watching Kimiko do Yoga. She said Yoga helped her focus on hard questions when it came to homework.

"So" I snapped my fingers, gaining his attention. "What can you teach me?"

He looked down at our books. "Well what do you need to know?"

I crossed my arms. "When you're planning on leaving."

He shot me a glare then smirked. "Probably not for a while, I wasn't expecting to find Kimiko here."

"Yeah well she's busy, maybe you should come back another time." My rage started to build up.

"I think I might stay for dinner." He insisted.

"Hasn't anyone told you that inviting yourself is not only rude, but lame?" I growled.

We bickered back in forth unaware of how loud we'd gotten.

Before we knew it a shadow casted over us.

"You two fight like a pair a' mice over a slice a cheese!" Clay slammed his fist on the table...almost cracking it.

Chase froze, but I was used to it. "Sorry" I replied.

"Ain't no excuse for gettin all riled up while some of us are tryin to study" He huffed like a bull.

"Maybe you should leave Chase, I don't think my room-mates like you so much." I smirked, yes...get away and stay away.

"Fine" Chase packed his belongings.

YES VICTORY.

He then walked over to Kimiko.

I should've known better.

Kimiko's POV:

"Aha!" I ran over to my notebook, which was resting on the stone table of the temple courtyard. Yoga was so useful for clearing your mind...especially when you were starting to get pissed over stupid questions.

"Kimiko, I didn't know you did Yoga." I turned and saw Chase behind me.

"O-oh..." I smiled nervously. "Hi Chase...yeah Yoga's good for the mind and body." And duh...of course you don't know a lot of things about me, we've known each other for 2 days.

He looked me up and down. "I can see that." I felt gross for some reason...

He started to come closer until he had me against the stone table.

"You know...you have really pretty eyes..." He seductively hissed like a snake.

"Umm..thank you" I tried to get out of the way, but he put his hands down on the table trapping me, leaning over me as I tried not to fall back.

"So let's cut the details, when are we going to start dating." He looked so fierce. I wasn't into Chase...but it was so demanding that it was kind of hot. I would have rather had it be Raimundo...

Rai's POV:

WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE DOING TO HER! I looked around then looked at the sky seeing a couple of birds passing. I commanded the wind and sent one flying into his face.

I ducked back behind a wall and watched carefully, just in case that didn't throw him off his game.

Kimiko's POV:

This is my chance! I grabbed my notebook and pencil and rushed into the temple. "I'm starting to feel hot out here, I think I'm gonna go get something to drink!" I left him out in the courtyard rubbing the injury on his face.

That had to have been Rai...thank you so much!

Chase's POV:

What the hell was that? I pushed my fingers against my face. She got away again...no girl has ever gotten away from me. I smirked to myself licking my lips as I left the strange looking house. I wanted her even more...

Kimiko's POV:

I panted in the kitchen placing my books on the counter. What was Chase's deal? Why was he so interested in me!

Rai came running in after me. "Are you alright?" He asked genuinely worried. He looked me over.

"I'm fine" I smiled starting to catch my breath.

He furrowed his brows and grabbed me by the waist. I felt my cheeks turn red again...what was he doing...he was being so forceful...

He set me down on the counter and grabbed my face turning it to the side. "You've got a cut on your neck..." He looked worried.

"Oh...I think that bird scratched me when it was trying to fly away," I didn't even realized I had been scratched...I was panicking too much. "Thanks by the-"

He leaned in and licked the blood off. I trembled. I could feel a moan rolling through my throat but suppressed it as best as I could. His warm tongue moved slowly across my neck, making it harder and harder not to moan with every second.

Our moment was cut short when he pulled away and wiped his saliva off with his thumb. I was so caught up in the moment even the touch of his thumb gave me goose-bumps. And then...I let out a small moan.

I snapped my eyes in his direction worried that he heard it. He just looked worried, "Did that hurt?" He moved to a drawer in the kitchen to get me a bandage.

"N-no" I said softly. He put a bandage on my neck and lifted me back off the counter to my feet.

"Sorry..." Rai apologized.

I looked up at him, somewhat confused.

"I shouldn't have let him get that close to you...you must have felt uncomfortable." He blamed himself.

"But you came to my rescue didn't you?" I smiled.

He paused for a moment then gave me a sincere smile. Not his usual cocky smile, but a soft, sincere, sweet smile. I felt like melting...

Rai's POV:

-Rai's Room

I laid in my bed knowing Kimiko was just one room away from me. I couldn't get what happened today out of my head.

…..

She definitely moaned.

* * *

By the way..licking a small amount of blood off of someone you care about in my culture is totally normal..  
So for anyone who was grossed out by that scene, I'm sorry. (I'm an Okinawan )


	6. Chapter 6

It has been pointed out to me that I have a lot of grammatical errors. It is hard for me to think in English. I'm half Okinawan half American. But I grew up speaking Japanese, so it's harder for me to take not of my grammar mistakes.

When I read through I don't catch them...but I'll try to type more slowly so I can catch them from now on. Anyways Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Making Moves?

* * *

There were surf boards lined up against his wall. His desk had a collection of jars full of shells and sand, they reminded him of home. In front of his bed sat a trunk full of his clothes; although some of them appeared to miss the trunk. He had posters of famous surfers, and of course, a few posters of some hot chicks.

Raimundo laid with his hands between the back of his head and his pillow. He was shirtless, exposing his abs, chest, and gym-loving body. He had a pair of black cotton pants on and preferred to sleep without socks.

Rai's POV:

She definitely moaned...I kept thinking about it. I wasn't really thinking when I licked her neck...it came natural. We were close...and saliva is a natural disinfectant. I rolled over, as if I was trying to use X-Ray vision to see through her wall.

She probably didn't even realize she moaned. I let out a sigh. I can feel whatever I want for her...but I can't make her feel the same way.

I sat up in my bed and brought one knee to support my arm and head. My free hand ran through my hair. Even if I could make her feel this way...it wouldn't be real.

"The great Raimundo getting nervous over a girl?" My inner voice laughed. "What are you doing? There are so many hot chicks out there." I looked around at my posters. Sure, there were girls with bigger boobs than Kimiko. Nicer girls. Blonde's with tans running down the beach with their surfboards. Girls with a nice ass tanning on the beach.

But there wasn't another Kimiko. She was perfect the way she was. Hot-headed, decent-size chested, short, perfect Kimiko.

I rolled off my bed and walked by her door. I thought about knocking...but decided against it, I wouldn't be able to hold myself back. So instead I walked through the hallways of the temple. I found myself in the Meditation room and took a seat.

"Raimundo?" The wise Master Fung stood behind me, I hadn't even noticed that he'd come in.

"Master Fung I-" I started, but I didn't know how to explain my feelings for Kimiko to him. It would probably make BOTH of us uncomfortable. I could barely say how I felt about her outloud...

"Is something wrong Raimundo?" He took a seat next to me.

The meditation room was dark, but the long windows on the walls let in the stripes of bright moonlight.

I looked over at him nervously, not knowing what to say. "Well..." I started. "I dunno what to say really..."

He quirked a brow but remained still and kind. "I see, perhaps I should grab the mind-reader conch"

"No!" I panicked.

"It is not usual for you to be so worried Raimundo, you are usually laid back." He analyzed me.

"Well..." I rubbed the back of my head looking for the words. "I dunno!" I growled with frustration at myself. "It's cheesy and cliché!"

"Calm yourself Raimundo" He reminded me, sounding like a wise father. He stood and moved to the window, his back facing me as he folded his hands.

"It's a girl I'm guessing." Even though I couldn't see it, I bet he had one eye open to see my reaction.

As expected of Master Fung...spot on.

"It's just weird...I'm never like this with girls. I never have to say ANYTHING and they just flock to me!" I ruffled my hair trying to arrange my thoughts as I spoke.

"She's not "just a girl" then," his words of wisdom struck me. "Well...of course Kimiko isn't just a girl. I just figured...when I found "the girl who wasn't 'just a girl'" it'd be just like being with a girl who was 'just a girl'" My repetitiveness earned me a laugh from Master Fung.

I don't blame him. I sounded kind of stupid.

…..

I slapped my hand over my mouth. Son of a bitch...I said Kimiko...

"Raimundo." He smiled. "You'll be just fine. Just remember that fire will burn those who jump into it, but warm those who contain it and let it grow."

I smiled back at him. "Mind saying that in English?"

He laughed, "You will understand." With that he left me, and I'd felt calm enough to go back to my room.

Kimiko's POV:

Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid STUPID!

I hugged my Pillow to my face.

"GAH!" I threw it back down on the bed...it still smelled like Rai.

I can't believe I moaned...I had to call Keiko.

I slipped on my teddy bear slippers and poked my head into the hall way. The coast was clear. I took my phone and hugged it to my chest as if I was stealing it.

My foot steps were quiet as I tiptoed down the hallway. As soon as I made it outside to the courtyard I pulled out my cell and dialed my best girl friend's number.

She picked up.

"Kimiko?" I could hear her voice on the other line.

"Oh thank god your up Keiko!" I whined.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Well...Somethings wrong with me?"

"Like...'my period hasn't come in a while and I've been craving hot Cheetos and chocolate' wrong with me?"

"NO!" I looked around noticing my voice was loud...and tried to lower it.

"..." she was quiet as I tried to figure out how to say what I had to say. "It's a boy! Isnt it?"

"I know this is cliché..." I groaned.

"What are you talking about? You're a 17 year old girl, it's normal for our age." She laughed.

"Well...its Raimundo." I admitted somewhat embarrassed.

"The Brazilian kid? Oh please...I saw this one coming."

"What do you mean? I've only been feeling like this for a week." I arched my brow, as if she could see it.

"You talk about him all the time!" She imitated me for a while.

I guess I did talk about Raimundo a lot but that was because he was my best friend.

"It might not even be like that!" I whined.

"How else could it be?" She asked, with a sassy tone of accusation.

"Well I mean...it's just there's this other guy..." I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"Ohhhh a love-triangle, yummy~" she squealed with delight.

"No...I'm soooo not attracted to the other guy. It's just that he's been hitting on me and then I get creeped out, but then it's sorta nice when I think about Rai being the one to do that." I explained.

"If I were you I'd be upset, you're having these feelings because that brazilian kid hasn't made a move on you yet!"

"Huh? No no no no...I dunno Keiko. I think Rai might be more like...a big brother." That had to be a logical reason for the way he protected me.

"Hmmm...okay why don't we put your little theory to a test~" I could see her sinister smile through the phone...

-off the phone.

I nervously took a few steps towards Rai's room. I placed my fist on the door, but decided just to open it...since I didn't want Omi or Clay to wake up. "Rai?" I whispered.

He had been sleeping but woke up to my call. His lazy eyes squinted at me with his brows a little furrowed. "Kimiko?" He rubbed his eyes. "Something wrong?"  
"Umm..." I closed the door behind me. His room was dark.

"Did you have a bad dream or something?" He got up somewhat groggy shuffling his feet toward me.

"Errr..." I looked down at my feet and raised my shoulders as if I was guarding myself. "C-can I...sleep here?"

His eyes widened, as if I just slapped him awake. He then blinked regaining his consciousness, "Uh sure."

He moved to the bed and threw off some shirts that were on top of it. He wasn't exactly MESSY but it seemed like he didn't like putting his laundry in a bin.

"You want the wall?" He asked. His bed was pushed against the wall, well all of ours were...it saved space. I nodded...but I knew he couldn't see it so I crawled into the bed and laid close to the wall.

He laid next to me facing me to talk for a little. Probably trying to figure out why I was acting so weird.

I was trying to remember all of Keiko's plan...

Step one: Lay in bed next to Rai.

Step two: make up reason to be here.

"I couldn't sleep...I guess I'm just stressed out from Math Class...it's not hard but there's a lot of homework...I hope you're prepared." I half lied. It was a lot of homework..but I wasn't stressed out about it.

"I'm prepared" He yawned.

Step three:...

Innocently seduce...How do I do that?

I rolled over so that my back was facing him, and moved back so that my head was close to his chest.

"...Can you hold me...?" I blushed...what was I doing!

Rai's POV:

Kimiko? Maybe she was feeling sort of scared of Chase, I mean I know she can hold her own in a battle...but she doesn't know anything about protecting herself against a guy who's interested in her.

I hesitantly put my arm over her delicate waist, and slid the other under her neck. Then I pulled her back towards me so that her head could rest on my arm, and the arm over her would keep her warm. She was already pretty warm...I wonder if she was feeling a little sick.

She was quiet for a while. I smelled her hair, she smelled sweet and fresh, I could lay like this forever... Then I realized...I was in bed with Kimiko. I had her in my arms...I could tear her clothes off right now. But I'd rather go on a date with Wuya, before I earned Kimiko's true unforgiving hatred.

"Rai..." she whispered innocently. Fuck..Kimiko...don't do that to me. She rolled over placing her hand on my chest and looked up at me with those baby blue eyes. She probably felt my heart pounding...I could hear it, I swear I could.

She nuzzled her face into my chest. I was gonna explode.

Kimiko's POV:

"Kimiko..." Rai whispered with a low voice, softly rubbing my shoulders in a soothing pattern. His voice sent a chill down my spine and I felt my back arch so that my chest was touching his. He pulled his hand away bringing it lightly up my back and rested his palm on the bed. I couldn't help but moan again, I tried to stop but it came out for a second...

Rai's POV:

Dammit...I tried to move my hand away when she pushed her breast into me, now she's moaning. My heart pounded harder. What do I do? I waited for a few minutes, panicking. Is she trying to make a move on me? Is she trying to tell me that she wants me?

* * *

That's it for today guys, we'll have to see what happens in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Including a bit of Jack Spicer in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: This Better Be Good

* * *

Rai's POV:

This was unexpected...am I having hallucinations? Was this really Kimiko?

She started tracing her fingertips along the lines of my abs, it tickled and made me feel...like I was about to get hard. One touch and I'm already getting turned on? Ah man...

She traced her finger down until she realized just how low she was getting, then she pulled away...much to my disappointment. She was a huge tease!

Kimiko's POV:

I felt my cheeks turn red, I almost touched his...his...! I can't even say it in my head! How embarrassing...

I shyly looked up at him, maybe he'd gone to sleep...hopefully he'd gone to sleep.

Nope...of course I was wrong. He was looking down at me. He looked like he might eat me...

He looked hot. What's wrong with me? Rai's my best friend...who I joke around with and who I play video games with...

He kept staring into my eyes...I wanted him more than I thought.

Thing's were already going to be awkward in the morning...there was no going back after this.

Dammit this was probably Keiko's plan!

Rai's POV:

I couldn't take it anymore! She kept staring at me with those eyes...I rolled on top of her and pinned her down by her wrists. I kept her hips snug between my legs.

She looked shocked, not exactly scared –maybe a little, but she brought this upon herself...

Kimiko's POV:

"W-what are you doing?" I stammered. I liked it...but I was way to embarrassed to admit it.

"What girl walks into a guys bedroom...and starts rubbing up on him like that without wanting something." He breathed hungrily. He looked so hot right now...completely in control. His firm muscles weight me down, though I 'attempted' to wriggle free.

"So what do you want?" He leaned closer. My knees got weaker...I could feel myself wanting so much more from him.

"I..." I started...not knowing how or what to say.

He moved even closer, putting his lips to my ear. He breathed on my neck not saying anything, waiting for my reply. I felt my need to "fight" replaced with the need for his touch.

"I-I..." I tried again, my cheeks flushed brighter and brighter.

"Say it..." He demanded in a low husky voice, as his warm breath caressed my neck, sending chills down my skin.

"K-kiss me..." I pleaded.

Rai's POV:

I really wanted her...but she was still too innocent. I complied to her plea.

I brought my lips to hers and licked her bottom lip. I could feel her lips trembling...wanting more. I kissed her gently, slowly moving my hands to hold her face. I could finally kiss her...I wouldn't let her have a chance to turn away. My elbows rested on the bed, freeing her arms to slide through mine and wrap around my neck.

I moved my lips to her neck and nipped her lightly, I didn't know how to handle her just yet. She moaned lightly, arching her back off the bed.

"m-more" she whispered softly. I heard her...but I wanted her to say it again.

I moved my lips back to her ear. "Say it louder..." I whispered.

"M-more..." she whimpered. I nipped her harder, earning her soft moans which she tried to cover by clasping her mouth shut with her hand.

I grabbed her hand and pulled it away. "I want to be able to hear you."

Kimiko's POV:

W-what's going on? I couldn't control my body anymore, I was his to do with as he pleased...

He reached under my shirt, lightly grazing my hips and ribs. I bit my lip and moaned, turning my head to the side. I was still really embarrassed.

His fingers traced down my hip line, then slightly lifted my shirt. He bit the lining of my pants and pulled them down. He didn't pull far enough for my body to exposed. He kissed my hip line while his hands started to tug at my pants.

I couldn't really pay attention, I was too focused on keeping my voice down. I'd never been touched like this before. My whole body felt hot...I could feel myself getting wet.

He stopped for a while to lift his head. "Tell me when you want me to stop."

I nodded obediently as his tongue licked me softly.

Rai's POV:

Her skin was smooth. She shook the more I'd lick. I pushed my tongue against her entrance. Her breasts perked up and I could see her using two hands to stuff her moans away. But I wanted to hear them...

I pushed her legs apart and stuck my tongue deeper into her, she was so sweet.

"Ah..." She moaned a little louder, enough to make her mouth open.

I wanted to take her...but that'd have to wait, even with just my tongue I could tell she was virgin.

I kissed up her body back to her lips.

"Why'd you stop..?" She pouted. "...do you not-"

I pushed my lips against her, to prevent her self-esteem from dropping.

"Believe me Kimiko...I want you more than anything.." Funny how the words came out easier in this sort of environment. "But these walls are thin."

Kimiko's POV:

So maybe I didn't know anything about how sex feels or anything...but I wouldn't be that loud would I?

"I wouldn't be that loud" I insisted dragging my pants back up.

He shot me a 'really?' face before ripping my pants back down and sliding his finger in me.

"ahhhh..." I tensed up gripping his shoulder with my fingernails.

He hissed, but seemed to like the roughness, then slipped his finger back out of me.

"I-I see your point.." I blushed, quickly getting up to put my ear against the wall Clay was sleeping behind.

I could still hear Clay's loud snores...whew...that would have been awkward to explain. Rai pulled me back into his bed and hugged me from behind me. We snuggled under his covers and decided to save this for another night.

-EARLY Morning

Rai nudged me awake. I flickered my eyes open. "You might want to go before the guys start getting suspicious." He pressed against my forehead.

"Good idea" I smiled, I went back to my room and passed out on my bed.

Rai's POV:

It wasn't a dream...I decided to call first dibs on shower...I had some unfinished business to take care of...

-at school

Kimiko and I walked down the halls together waving at Clay and Omi as they parted with us. Omi took a walk with Michelle and a couple of other kids. I put my arm around Kimiko. "I'm so proud of him." She smiled at me but removed my hand from her shoulder like usual, then gave me a light punch on the arm.

"I'm not an arm rest" She laughed. She wasn't like other girls, who after having a moment like the one we just had, would want me to be all over her. I loved that about her.

She had her hair tied in a messy bun today, obviously tired from staying up later than usual. She put on a pair of glasses even though her vision was perfect. Her thick olive green sweater hung loosely exposing her femininely defined shoulders and black beater straps. She wore a pair of fitting jean capris and black heels (She still wasn't anywhere near my height). I swear...no one could pull off this outfit like she did.

We chatted all the way to the gym, neither one of us feeling really awkward about last night. Our feelings weren't said...but I didn't they had to be.

We split up to change...and I was met with an unpleasant surprise.

Kimiko's POV:

Rai still hadn't said anything about last night. I was starting to get worried, maybe he was trying to act like it never happened... Well his behavior hadn't changed any, so I'll do just what Keiko said and wait it out til he comes out and tells me.

I guess...I do like him after all...I blushed to myself while changing.

After I had gotten dressed I walked out and waited for Rai. Everyone started walking out of the gym towards the track...but there wasn't a sign of Rai. That was weird...

I hid in the back, so no one would catch me sneak into the boys changing room.

Rai's POV:

I was in the process of trying to shove off a hungry Amanda. She thought I was playing hard to get and was trying to force herself on me...

"Rai...?" My eyes darted in the direction of her sweet voice. Kimiko...

"I-It's not what it looks like!" I suddenly realized that I had Amanda on top of me on a bench with my hand on her breast...I didn't even notice.

"Looks like she found out" Amanda smiled. "Now it'll be easy for us to be together."

Kimiko looked really mad at first, then lost all expression.

She walked towards us and yanked Amanda back by the hair then punched her square in the face. Maybe she figured I needed help.

WHACK!-I could feel a bitter of her fire power stinging in the handprint she left on my face.

"Kimiko it's not what it-" I tried to explain rubbing my newly acquired wound.

She left with no words...but I took note of a tear drop that I made her shed.

I ran after her but she'd already sprinted out. I ran to the girls locker room...she even took her clothes ( I knew because I could see a burned hand mark on one of the locker doors.) and escaped from a tiny window in the bathrooms. She had to be really tiny to get through there...but it was open she must have done it.

I walked back to the boys locker room, with an aura that could kill just by being near it. Amanda sat rubbing her face. "Rai...that bitch-" She started to whine and cry.

I slammed my fist against a locker leaving a little bit of a dent. (a decent dent) "Don't you call her a bitch. You fucking psychopathic, clingy whore!"

She sat on the floor frozen in her spot. "Get out of my fucking face" I slammed my hand into my face with annoyance. If I looked at Amanda I'd kill her. "Stay the fuck away from me."

She ran out of the room leaving me to myself.

Fuck. Just when things started looking good. Worst part of it was I couldn't vent to Clay or Omi (err...definitely not Omi) about it...because then I'd have to tell them about last night.

I sat down against the wall and gripped my hair. "How do we fix this one?" I sighed outloud.

Kimiko's POV:

I ran past the field, past the bleachers, past the library, past the cafeteria; I ran til I was at the entrance of the school. And then...

I cried. I was an idiot to think Rai'd want anything more than friendship from an innocent girl like me! He wanted some blonde bimbo with huge tits, who never wore bras to show off her nipples.

"Stop crying!" I yelled at myself, whipping the tears away with the olive sweater I had in my arms.

A tissue was held in front of my face. "You alright?"

I looked up, and saw Jack Spicer.

-At an ice-cream shop near the malls outside of school.

Jack and I had decided to skip today, he'd already been late and decided to pretend he was sick. And me...well I didn't want to go back there and I had lots of time to kill.

"Weird huh?" He tried to lighten the situation. He was less weird and nervous than when we were younger. (But he was still weird.)

"Huh? Did you say something?" I shook out of my depressive state. "I'm sorry...I wasn't paying attention."

"I said it's weird, we used to try to kill each other and now here we are getting ice-cream." He pointed out.

I looked around and noticed I hadn't even eaten of the cookies n' cream ice-cream he bought for me. Well...it's a well-known fact that ice cream USUALLY helps in times like these.

"I guess." I admitted. I grabbed the pink spoon and started placing small spoonfuls of ice-cream into my mouth.

He sat in front of me quietly, writing a couple notes down in his journal.

He'd toned out from before, I guess he got tired of losing to us based on strength. He started brushing his teeth which was good, it always bothered me how off-white his teeth used to be. He still wore those goggles but wore them around his neck. His hair wasn't all pushed back weird anymore, he just kind of let it fall wherever it wanted to. It was sort of shaggy but nice.

"Do I have something on my face?" He asked looking up from his notes.

"No. I was just wondering why you're being nice to me." I asked still on guard.

"I told you" he sighed going back to his notes. "We're not enemies during school."

We sat quietly again...not really awkward or anything. I was just starting to enjoy my ice-cream.

"So you going to tell me what was up with you earlier?" Jack asked, looking uninterested. (But he wouldn't ask unless he was)

"It's kind of awkward to talk about," I looked out the window of the shop. There were people walking, some women with children, some business men rushing to work. Some people rode bikes, some were going on light jogs. "I guess not everyone is who they appear to be." I smiled at him, trying to make it genuine, but I could feel the bitterness lingering on my lips.

He frowned at me at first then gave me a smirk not wanting to push any further. "Like me? I'm not so bad when I'm not trying to destroy the world right?"

We both laughed. He wasn't too bad.

Jack walked me back to the school, even though he could've gone home instead. The bell was about to ring, I can't believe how much time had passed. All we did was eat ice-cream and laugh about fighting over Shen Gong Wu.

I waved him goodbye as he turned to leave. "Hey" he said before leaving. "You can talk to me anytime you need to 'baby'" He joked.

"Thanks! And don't call me baby!" I laughed.

The others had met up at the entrance. I walked over to them.

"Oh Kimiko! Did you explore the malls again?" Omi asked. "Yeah I got some ice-cream." I smiled at him.

"Ready to go home?" I smiled at Omi and Clay. I couldn't face Rai...when I looked at him I saw her on top of him. Then I felt humiliated. He opened his mouth to speak but turned his face away and shoved his hands into his pocket.

The walk home was quiet.

Maybe I'd listen to him later..but first I needed to talk to Keiko..to vent.

-Out in the temple courtyard

I called Keiko after I had made sure no one was listening. "Hey Keiko"

"Heya Heya Kimi~ How'd last night go?" She verbally nudged me.

"Good, I figured out how I feel about him." I sighed.

"You don't sound happy? Is he like a big brother after all?" She whined, disappointed in her newly found soap opera.

"No, that's not it...I do like him...a lot..but today-"

I told her what I saw today, trying not to make it sound worse than it really was.

"Well...it could be a misunderstanding" She calmed herself, somewhat pissed with Rai. "But if it isn't and he put the moves on HER, then you have three options."

"go on?" I asked, I still wanted to believe it was a misunderstanding...but there was always a chance that it wasn't.

"1. You can tell him to fuck himself and tell him you hope he gets STD's and his dick falls off"

"Not gonna lie! I considered saying just that!" I laughed.

"2. You show that bitch who's boss and win Rai back."

"Hmm..." I wasn't really interested in beating up someone and getting in trouble at school.

"3. You could make Rai jealous." I could hear her devious smirk across the phone.

"I'll think about it, thanks for letting me vent Keiko."

"Anytime Kimiko, Love you~ MUAH~!"

We hung up and I took a stroll back to my favorite spot of the temple.

The crooked tree.

"Kimiko?..." I heard Rai come up from behind me.

I didn't mean to snap, but I wasn't ready to see him...like I said, I end up saying stupid things when I'm mad, and then I get mad about how stupid I'm acting...

"This better be good" I snapped.

* * *

Let's see how Rai tries to fix this

And what Kimiko will decide to do with all her anger in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews! （サンキュー〜！ ）＞(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

You're responses and reviews are what keep me typing!

This chapter will be a little more depressing than the others, but it's a very important chapter.

Hope you still like it! (even though the mood is different)

* * *

Chapter 8: I wanted to be in love.

* * *

Nothing but the wind surrounded the fire and wind dragon. She sat quietly, awaiting his response with a numb expression clouding her face. He stood awkwardly with one hand placed on the back of his neck, and the other shoved into his pocket.

Kimiko's POV:

I turned away from him and hugged my knees tightly to my chest. "If you don't have anything to say..." I grumbled.

"I'm looking for the right words dammit!" He snapped. I jumped a little, he reacted as if he'd been thinking about what to say all day.

"Don't snap at me!" I jumped on my feet with fire burning in my eyes.

He gave me a smirk. What the hell was he smirking at, at a time like this?

I crossed my arms. "And just what are you smirking at?" I growled.

His smirk could melt any girl down to nothing but a puddle of babbling ooze. But I wouldn't let him get off the hook that easy.

"It's just...I'd rather you be mad at me then feel nothing for me at all. I don't like it when you make those...dead faces." He sighed with relief.

"..." I uncrossed my arms. "You're not off the hook yet."

"I know, but that's what I wanted to talk about."

We sat down under the tree, I kept my distance of course...

"Amanda got the wrong idea about-" He tried that line again.

"Rai...I'm not stupid" I glared at him. "Something had to have happened between you and her"

He paused and took in a deep breath. "We didn't do anything extreme...I stopped her."

I glared at him again. "REALLY! I STOPPED HER...It happened when I was mad about you trying to hang out with Chase and it only happened once." He insisted.

He nervously ripped grass out of the ground in small piles.

"...You're stupid." I replied after a few minutes of awkward (for him) silence.

He looked up at me and examined my face to see whether I was mad or not.

I expressed nothing, giving him that "dead" face he hated so much, then I gave him a small smile.

"I still feel like throwing you off this cliff." I looked off to the distance. "But I know you'll just call the wind to break your fall."

"Harsh." He laughed. "But really...today she was waiting for me in the locker room...trying to force herself on me."

Come to think of it...I didn't see her run over to him like usual...I guess that seemed like a possible story. But I was a hot-headed I needed my time to cool off.

"Hmm." was all I replied as I looked him over. He looked sad...DAMN YOU RAI LET ME BE ANGRY AT YOU!

"...I GUESS I believe you..." I turned my attention to the sky.

He perked up quite a bit.

"But!" I stuck my finger up in front of his face. "You better not screw up again!"

Rai's POV:

Thank god she forgave me.

We sat quietly under the tree, I looked at her every now and then noticing her animated smile coming back slowly.

"So...what did you end up doing today?" I asked curiously.

She turned her face to me and smirked. "I hung out with Jack Spicer."

…...

"come again?" I replied flatly.

"I. Hung. Out. With. Spicer." She repeated.

"WHY! HOW!" I yelled, what the hell was this girls deal and hanging out with weird guys in places she didn't know!

"Well I was upset" She glared at me. "And he was late and didn't feel like going into school, so we skipped together."

I shook my head and pushed my fingers to my forehead to focus.

"What?" She laughed, amused by my expression.

"The same evil-boy-genius Jack Spicer?" I sighed with annoyance. "C'mon Kimiko..."

"He was really friendly! We got ice-cream!" She pouted, angry that I was making fun of her new friend. She had her cheeks puffed out and her fists clenched in front of her. Haha...I'm glad she was turning back into her old self.

"Ice-cream? Sounds like a date." I shoved my hands back into my pockets and leaned back in the grass.

She leaned over me. "It wasn't a date! Not all guys want sex all the time!"

"Correction Kimiko: All guys want sex ALL the time but will settle for whatever the girl he thinks is worth it wants." I corrected her.

"So you just want to sweeten me up into having sex with you?" She fumed.

"Maybe, because you're worth it." I bluntly stated.

Kimiko's POV:

I think most girls would've taken his words the wrong way...

But I was flattered by it. I blushed a little and punched him in the arm.

"OW!" He laughed rubbing his arm.

"You're so stupid!" I couldn't help but laugh next to him. "What if I never ended up having sex with you."

"Hmm..a life without sex...?" He thought intensely. "Could I still see you naked?"

I punched him again. "OW! I was joking! At least punch in a different spot!" He rubbed his arm.

Omi and Clay made their way over to where we were.

"Hey Omi, hey Clay" I greeted them both at once.

"Glad to see y'all made up." Clay took a seat beside Rai.

"You two were fighting?" Omi sat next to me, oblivious to the things going on around him.

"No, we just had a misunderstanding." Rai sighed, somewhat annoyed that our time alone had been ruined.

We all stretched back in the grass and faced the clouds.

I looked to Rai then Omi, (I couldn't see Clay passed Rai's big head! Haha, but I could see his hat.)

"Hey hey! That cloud" I pointed up. "It looks like Master Fung!"

"Oh! I see it!" Omi laughed.

"Young Dragons, You must learn to control your powers amongst ordinary people." Rai mocked.

Clay laughed at Rai's impression. "How 'bout that one?" He pointed up at another cloud. "Kinda looks like Catnappe don't it?"

"I want my genetically altered super kittens to be purrrrrrfect~" I purred.

Omi piped up. "Oh oh how about that one! It looks like Wuya!" He pointed towards a different cloud.

We laughed until the clouds started turning pink.

"I see you are enjoying yourselves." Master Fung stared down at us. "But it's time to come inside, we have things to discuss."

We followed him inside still holding in a couple of giggles.

-inside the temple.

"How are you all enjoying school?" he asked sitting on a cushion before us. We had sat in a circle.

"It's been most interesting! I have never been surrounded by so many fascinating people in my life!" Omi cheered. I couldn't help but smile. Omi was like my little kid brother. I was glad he was making friends. I turned to Rai, who shared a smile with me.

"It ain't so bad, but I feel like graduating already" Clay admitted.

"I'm looking forward to living outside the temple walls!" Rai flashed his shiny bright teeth.

"Well...Rai that dream may come sooner than expected." Master Fung kept his calm and poured us all a cup of tea.

"Really?" Rai shot up. "How is that possible? We've only attended school for a week! We were supposed to go for 4 whole months!"

"Wuya has been set loose" He looked up to see our reactions.

We were natural-borne fighters. It was in our blood to fight evil. We stared at him with stern faces.

Rai spoke up, as our leader. "How does this affect our school situation?"

"She has found a few companions, and has promised to give them anything they want if they help her gain control of the world. These new friends of hers are rumored to be classmates at your school." Master Fung stood next to the window assuming his trade-mark position.

"Dammit...I wish there was a way to get rid of her for good." Rai hissed.

"There is Rai." Master Fung turned around holding what looked like an ancient cup.

"What is it?" We all asked coming closer to inspect.

"This is an ancient Shen Gong Wu, it's the elixir of youth."

We all looked at each other in amazement.

"One drop is powerful enough to revive a freshly dead body, but the whole cup can grant eternal youth and immortality." Master Fung placed a cap over the cup so that not a single drop would spill.

"So we make Wuya drink the Elixir and use the reversing mirror on her?" I asked.

"Very good Kimiko. However it is not that easy. Wuya will do anything to get her hands on this Elixir." He led us down into the hall of Shen Gong Wu and placed the cup in a slot. "She has her physical form now, but she lacks power. We still don't know who is working with her. And then..."

He turned around with a grim face. "Wuya will become a black hole when she is destroyed. We must not allow any of her companions no matter how evil they are, to be sucked into her."

We nodded. "Yes Master Fung" we said in unison.

"As for 'why you're time at school will be cut short.'" Master Fung lowered his head. "I wanted you all to try and live ordinary lives...but with Wuya back, I'm afraid I will have to call upon your full assistance."

"So why don't we just drop out?" Raimundo suggested.

Omi looked somewhat depressed. I put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a hug. He hugged me back but still couldn't wipe the frown off his face.

Master Fung smiled. "Because once this is over, you will have the chance to go back to your ordinary lives and you'll need a high school education to get into college or do whatever it is you plan to do with your lives."

He had a point...it sounded very fatherly of him. But...I couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness igniting in my heart.

-Later that night.

I returned to the tree. Only to see Omi had taken my spot. "Hey Omi, what are you doing out here by yourself?"

Omi looked back at me with a frown. "I was enjoying myself at school..." he admitted, pulling his knees to his chest. "I spent my whole life training here at the temple" He spread his arms motioning to the temple grounds. "I never knew there was a life outside these walls."

I took a seat next to him to listen.

"When you, Raimundo, and Clay came to the temple, I felt threatened at first. I'd never known anyone but Master Fung and Dojo. Then I became to enjoy the company of others. That was my first taste of the life outside of the temple. I learned many things from each of you, and then within just a few days of this highschool I've found..." He started to tear up. "I've found what I'd been looking for."

He pushed his hands to his face, I had never really seen Omi cry like this. I placed my hands on his head gently and pulled him to rest on my lap. My mother had done this to me when I was little.

He softened his tears.

"I lost my mother when I was very little." I told him.

He looked up at me worried that he had made me upset somehow.

"But I'm not lonely anymore." I lied through a smile and rubbed his bald head, as he continued to sob in my lap.

"I don't want to be alone again Kimiko..." He cried a little harder.

I stiffened, but I had to be strong for Omi.

I started to hum a tune I remembered my mother singing.

I could smell her perfume...it brought me back.

I use to lay on the Tatami with my mother, her silky kimono soaked in my tears. "しっかりして、ママはここにいる。" (Pull yourself together, Mama is here)

"泣かないで。" (Don't cry) I'd fiddle with her long black hair as she'd sweep her hand through my locks. I used to cry a lot...but she'd always tell me "泣かないで"

"I'll always be here Omi, Be strong!" I smiled.

Omi lifted his head off my lap. "Thank you Kimiko, I am glad that I will always have you to depend on." He gave me a smile and went off to bed.

….

But I wasn't feeling better.

Omi and I had similar feelings...but I was feeling something just a little different.

I let my hair down and combed through it with my fingers.

The wind sang to me sweetly, kissing my skin as it swept by. The moonlit grass tickled my ankles, as it danced as if on command.

I started to feel lonely...

My mother always told me not to cry...to be strong...that no matter what we'd be together forever. When she died...I suffered from attachment issues. Daddy was always busy at work, and had little time to spend with me. The maids were always busy cleaning...and there was no one left to comfort me. Just my mother's Kimono's and her Sakura decorated comb.

When we started living our normal lives what would happen? Clay would go back to Texas, Omi would probably go to college on a campus after he figured out it was another type of school, and Rai might go back to Brazil...

And me...I had Keiko...but she's been living with her fiance...I'd just be in their way.

If I said anything...I'd worry everyone. They'd feel guilty for trying to live their own lives. I couldn't do that.

I hugged myself feeling rather pathetic.

Rai's POV:

I noticed Kimiko wasn't in her room, so I knew there was only one place she'd be at this hour.

I had been watching her since she had comforted Omi.

She had always been smiling or fiery. She'd laugh and brighten the whole room up with a single perk of her lips. She'd scream and get all mad for nothing, but then go back to laughing right after.

She always knew what to say, she was like a mother to Omi. A supportive sister to Clay, and to me...she was my crutch when I felt weak.

What about her?...What about her pain? Her hurt? Her feelings? We'd always taken her for granted, without even realizing it.

I came down from my hiding spot and made my way over to her, and pulled her into a hug.

She pushed her tears away with little fists and rested her head on my chest.

"Are you okay?" I asked rubbing her back.

"Yeah, I was just feeling sad for Omi! He was enjoying school so -" She lied.

"Don't lie to me." I demanded.

She didn't speak.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it...but don't you dare lie to me." I told her.

Kimiko's POV:

I wanted to cry to him so badly...I wanted to let everything out but I couldn't. I refused to hold him back from his dreams and ambitions.

It was too soon for him to fall in love with me...

I felt my heart drop.

It took me this long to realize...how I really felt about him...

I pushed my head deeper into his chest and raised my hand to grip his fingers.

All these years...

He kissed the crown of my head.

Even if he wouldn't be able to love me in such a short amount of time...

His strong arms tightened around me.

I wanted to be like this for as long as I could...

I stood up on my tiptoes and placed my lips on his.

Just a little longer...

He kissed me back gently.

I wanted to be in love...

* * *

Hope it wasn't TOO fluffy. But her mother and her phobia of loneliness will be very important in chapters to come.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Welcome to the ninth chapter!

Thank you so much for your support! If not for you guys I would have probably stopped writing this story at Chapter 3.

* * *

Chapter 9: I Refused to Screw This Up. Not with Her.

* * *

The four dragons stood in front of the Head Master. Omi was dressed in a button up white shirt, black tie, and black slacks with nice dress shoes. He looked like a little business man. His face was gloomy at the thought of departing from his new friends.

Clay stood beaming with confidence, certain that he'd ace the test. He didn't make any attempt to dress out of the ordinary. Cowboy's hat weren't allowed in the school, but he kept his handkerchief tied neatly around his thick neck, cowboy boots, and pretty much his usual Texan attire.

Rai was wearing a plain white v-neck, a dark pair blue of jeans and black and white kicks. He looked over at his female companion. She was looking down rubbing her arm. She tied her hair in low pigtails with soft curls flowing at the bottom. She wore a jean skirt with white legwarmers and pink kicks. Her zipped up hoodie was speckled with Large Pink-polka dots.

Rai had been worried about his companion from the night before and took her hand in his. She was startled by his touch at first, but gripped his hand back with gratitude.

"Are you ready for your tests?" The head-master asked.

The four nodded taking seats on opposite sides of the room to avoid possible cheating.

Kimiko's POV:

I stretched my arms above my head. The test really wasn't that hard. I wanted to know if I passed or not...but the results wouldn't come in for a couple of days. I turned my test in and walked towards the door. Rai looked at me as I passed, I smiled and pointed in the direction of the front. He nodded and smirked as I walked out.

We had come earlier than usual to get the tests out of the way. After all, we had a lot of preparations to take care of.

I leaned back against the stone walls of the schools entrance. "Hey, you're here kind of early."

I looked for the source of the voice and spotted Jack. "Yeah, I had some stuff to take care of." I smiled.

He tilted his head and placed his hands on his hips. "Like?"

"Pretty soon, I might not come to this school anymore." I admitted...not wanting to give away the plan to destroy Wuya. Jack could be working with Wuya.

"What?" He looked surprised. "Why not?"

"Well, I might have to go back home and help my dad with company pretty soon." I somewhat lied...that was a possibility.

He looked down at his black shoes. "I see...well that sucks."

He looked back up at me. "I was hoping we'd be able to get closer, in case you haven't noticed...I've had a thing for you since we were 12."

I widened my eyes. How was he so comfortable with saying something like that? Rai hadn't even really said he had a THING for me...or that he LIKED me...

I felt my heart twist with pain.

I was just as bad as Rai...I couldn't tell him how I felt...I was too embarrassed.

"Did I just take your breath away?" Jack laughed taking note of my expression.

I laughed, "Oh jack!" I punched him in the shoulder.

"OWW!" He winced and teared up...he wasn't that strong still.

"Oh sorry!" I forgot how strong I really was sometimes...I reached my arms out to help him.

"But I meant what I said..." He caught me frozen again, and moved in close.

I wasn't thinking, I was still shocked at how honest he was. Of course...I couldn't feel that way for him, I knew...that I loved Rai.

"NO!" a painful cry shot out from the bushes, as Michelle (Omi's girlfriend) came running out to shove Jack away from me.

"Y-you can't kiss her!" She screamed. "I've had a crush on you all year!"

I took a second glance at her. She did kinda look like a jack fanatic. She had died pink hair to compliment his red hair, she wore a long black jacket, a black skirt, and black boots. They looked like a pair of villians from a kids show. [Authors note: Hmm...one of them is.]

"I told you the first time you confessed to me Michelle...I can't like you." Jack regained his balance.

"I'm doing everything for you to notice me!" She whined, then glared at me with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you trying to Jack from me?" She cried.

I balled my fists, walked up to her and slapped her across the face.

Both of them were surprised but I kept a solemn face.

"W-what was that for?" She held her cheek.

"You're saying that Jack should like you just because you throw yourself at him and dye your hair and dress like him?" I scolded her.

"I've been working really hard! The least he could do is give me a chance!" She whimpered.

"AND WHAT ABOUT OMI!" I yelled over her.

"...what about Omi?" she asked, not sure where this was going.

"Omi doesn't do anything but follow you around and do whatever you ask...he talks about you all the time." I glared her down. "He's been trying really hard too!"

Jack shrunk back feeling guilty for the "cat" fight he presumed was going on before him.

"What do you know about holding your feelings in, knowing they won't be returned!" She threw a fist at me.

I grabbed the fist easily, flipped her over and put her on her stomach with her arm twisted behind her back. I leaned down and whispered to her. "I know a great deal about those feelings...and I'm sure omi does too." I released her.

She gave me a look of anger and confusion before running off completely embarrassed in front of Jack.

Jack walked over to me. "Sorry about that, she kinda stalks me."

"It's fine, I'd been meaning to talk to her about Omi for a while anyway." I sighed letting my anger flow out.

"It's just my luck for something like that to happen while trying to be cool" He laughed. "maybe somethings never change. I bet that brazilian kid had no obstacles getting in the way when he told you his feelings." He smiled bitterly.

"..." I looked down at my feet.

"...He hasn't said anything yet...?" Jack asked with a tinge of annoyance.

I looked up and smiled. "What are you talking about?" but I couldn't stop a tear from dripping down my cheek. Dammit! Don't cry Kimiko!

Rai and the others came out from the building and spotted me with Jack. Jack glared at Rai as the group came running over before using his flying boots to avoid a confrontation.

Rai's POV:

Omi and Clay looked up and watched Jack fly off. "You know, I was always jealous of those boots." Clay laughed.

But I had my full attention on Kimiko, she had wiped a tear from her face and come over to us with a bright..fake...smile.

Damn you Spicer...if I see you again I'll make you pay for making her cry.

-Back at the Temple

Training was intense today, Kimiko had her eyes on me all day. She looked as if she wanted to say something...but lacked the courage to do so.

Dammit Jack...I hoped he was on Wuya's side so I'd have a reason to bust him up.

We all retreated to our rooms, exhausted from the workout.

Clay instantly passed out, you could hear his snores.

Omi meditated because he wasn't too focused during training (probably thinking about Michelle.)

I knocked on Kimiko's door. She cracked the door slightly.

"Hey Rai, what's up?" She asked.

"Get ready, I'll meet you by the tree, be there in 15 minutes." I turned at left waiting for her.

-At the tree.

"What's this about?" She growled marching over to me.

"Let's go somewhere, just the two of us." I suggested.

"Huh? What's this all of a sudden?" She sighed sitting next to me.

Kimiko's POV:

"Where do you want to go?" He lifted the golden tiger claws above his head and gripped me at the waist, pulling me up with him.

"Uh..." I tried to think.

"Think of a place quick...or I'll pick." He playfully threatened.

"Okay okay...uh...how about...an isolated island!" I threw the first place that came to mind. I didn't really want to be around a lot of people. And I enjoyed the thought of being alone with Rai...for as long as possible.

"Whatever you want" He smirked slicing the air with the claws.

-Isolated Island.

I took off my shoes and placed them in the sand along with my legwarmers and polkadot jacket. Leaving me with a jean skirt and a salmon coloured tanktop.

I walked toward the water and stuck my feet in. Rai took off his shoes and socks then rolled up his pants.

"I picked an awesome Island!" He boasted shielding his sincere eyes to stare at the horizon.

I scooted next to him and clung to his pants pocket with one hand. He took my hand into his own and walked me around the beach.

We found shells and made necklaces, drew pictures in the sand, splashed each other with salt water, gradually I was starting to forget all the pain I'd felt for the last few days.

"Kimiko look!" He threw his hand up in the air holding a crab.

"Don't..." I glared at him.

He moved his foot forward with a sinister smirk.

"Rai! Don't you dare!" my voice raised trying to suppress a laugh.

He dashed after me, sand flying everywhere.

I ran as fast as I could, but couldn't help but laugh.

Rai threw the crab down and ran up from behind me, scooping me unto his shoulders.

I screamed, a little scared that I'd lose my balance.

"I gottcha girl" He laughed.

Rai's POV:

I wanted to take away some of her pain...and it seemed like my plan was working.

I never wanted to see her cry again...at least not tears of sadness. I wanted to protect her and show her that someone was there for her. That she didn't have to pretend to be strong all the time.

I walked her along the beach in search of our shoes...we'd traveled so far from them already.

The sky was starting to fade into different shades of colours.

When we found our shoes I put her down, only to receive a tackle.

She pushed me into the sand and kissed me passionately. Naturally I kissed back, tucking my fingers under her shirt to rub her back.

I cupped the back of her head and rolled her over so that I'd be on top. I pulled away to stare at her face, but she gripped me by the shirt and pulled me back down.

I lifted her shirt and slid my hand under her bra. I massaged her already perky nipples with my fingertips, as she moaned in between kisses.

I wanted to see her face as she begged for me, but she kept pulling me back down. I kissed down her neck until my lips met her breasts. I traced a circle around them with my tongue, and looked up from my position.

I had to stop...I sat up and looked down on her. She had her arm over her eyes but I could see the light traces of tears staining her cheeks. I pulled her shirt down and pushed her arms away gently so that I could look at her face.

"Kimiko?" I didn't know what to say, I didn't do anything rough with her. I cupped her face so that she wouldn't turn away from me.

She rubbed her soft rosy cheek against my palm and clasped it with her own hands.

I had to know what was wrong with her.

She looked at me with her pleading blue eyes. She needed me, not physically this time, but emotionally. "Kimiko...you can tell me...what's wrong?" I sat her up.

She wiped her tears away and looked down at the sand. She was searching the words...I could see it in her eyes.

"Take as long as you need." I tried to comfort her.

"When all of this is over..." She tried. "Will I become just another memory to you?"

I can't believe what she was asking me. "Kimiko...you're so stupid." I released her gently and sat up to look at her. "I'm not looking for a 'just-a-good-time-girl'"

Her smile was full of hope. She still didn't believe me. I wanted to show her that she didn't need to "hope" with me.

I brought my hands back to her face, and kissed her on the forehead. I refuse to screw this up. Not with her.

* * *

Now if only Rai'd wise up and say "I LIKE YOU!" or "I LOVE YOU!"

-I have the power to do this...but I personally believe he'd be the type to think it didn't need to be said.


	10. Chapter 10

Next Chapter up! I'm trying to keep this story more sensual than smutty.

* * *

Chapter 10: I Want Kimiko to be Mine

* * *

Rai's POV:

I carried Kimiko on my back as I moved her into her room. She was tired from all the training and running around we did. I don't blame her though, I was exhausted myself. But I had to make sure she was safe in her bed, and that need alone kept me moving.

"Kimiko" I didn't want to wake her, but I didn't think she'd want to sleep in salt-water soaked clothes either. She fluttered her long eyelashes open. "Hmm..?" She yawned.

I couldn't help but smile. She was either cute and innocent, or fiery and sexy. "You gotta get changed" I reminded her.

She pointed at the bottom drawer of her dresser. I would've made a crack about her getting it herself...but she was so tired she could barely sit up.

I shuffled around through her pajama's and considered pulling out something sexy. But now wasn't the time to be a horn-dog. I shook my perverse thoughts out of my head and pulled out a pair of button up pajamas with green and white vertical stripes.

I brought them over to her and she lifted her arms.

"Really Kimiko? I'm trying to hold myself back you know?" I smirked, knowing she probably wasn't even aware that just thinking about her undressing turned me on.

"Take it off...please" She whispered softly.

"What are you doing to me girl..." I breathed in, trying to keep my urges down. I denied her for a while, but she won. I slid her salmon tank top off and removed her skirt.

My heart started beating and I could feel tightness in my jeans. She pulled out her pigtails and let it flow around on the bed. I breathed in once again, counting this time, trying to keep my mind off of her body. I held the shirt portion of her pajamas out.

She laid back on the bed and arched her back to undo her bra, then threw it into her laundry. Her breasts looked so soft, her nipples hardened from the lack of warmth the bra gave her. She sat up again and took the shirt from me, then buttoned it up slowly.

I turned to leave. "Rai..." She pleaded. "Sleep with me tonight?"

She didn't even put the pants part on. "Kay, lemme get changed first."

I came back after changing then folded her pajama pants and put it back in the drawer.

I laid next to her and pulled her against me.

She had her cheek pressed against my bare chest, with her head resting on my arm.

Kimiko's POV:

I had been so tired, I didn't even realize that we had come back to the temple until Rai laid next to me.

He rubbed my back with his large hands, from my shoulder blades to the small of my back.

My body moved to his touch. I felt my body press into him.

I fought myself, "I'm too tired..." My inner voice groaned.

I lifted my eyelids slowly and looked up at him. His eyes were closed, but I knew he was still awake.

Maybe I was asking for too much. Maybe he couldn't love me, but we could still enjoy the time we had together.

I wanted to do something for him...I nudged him over and rolled on top of him.

I didn't really know what I was doing. Not only was my body on auto-pilot, but I lacked experience.

I trailed my fingers down his stomach, following the creases of his abs.

He looked surprised, while I pulled his pants down.

I had never seen one in real life, I'd only seen pictures in text books. I traced my fingers around it, not really sure what to do. Still...I didn't expect it to be...so big. This made the thought of him taking my virginity scary...but extremely exciting.

Rai's POV:

I couldn't believe what I was feeling. My innocent Kimiko actually wanted to try something new. She teased me with her fingers. I didn't know how much longer I could take it. I was about to take control, but she amazed me.

She placed her lips on the tip, licking me lightly. She licked in circles, which drove me wild. I breathed harder.

She took this as a good sign (And it was...it was a VERY GOOD SIGN) and placed her tiny mouth around the head, sucking with the occasional twist of her tongue.

She was good...not only because I was attracted to her, but because she was really good. She pushed her head down as far as her throat would allow, not nearly reaching the bottom. But her mouth was so small it didn't matter.

The cool air sent shivers down my spin when she released. It wasn't fair...I wanted to be inside of her, all this teasing was driving me to the brink of insanity.

Her soft tongue traveled from bottom to top, making sure that none of me was neglected.

I sat up and grabbed her by the shoulders throwing her back down on the bed. I bit her neck as she lifted her dainty arms to dig her nails into my shoulders.

My body naturally rubbed itself against her entrance, but her damn panties were in the way. I slid them down til they dangled from one of her ankles and continued our passionate kiss. She was wet, and it killed me. I wanted to take her, to claim her as my own.

Damn these thin walls and our room-mates. I had to stop myself every now and again, almost pushing inside of her. But I knew better.

I rolled over onto my back, and pulled my pants back up...although it didn't hide much.

"What's wrong Rai?" She asked.

"I can't take you just yet...but if we keep going, I won't be able to hold back." I looked at her and cupped her face in my hand.

"You drive me crazy." I admitted giving her a smirk.

We cuddled back into our sleeping positions and called it a night.

-Morning

We all met up at the table for breakfast, I admit, it was nice not having to get up and head to school.

"You may return to the school for your high-school diploma's" Master Fung smiled In our direction, but then his face grew stern.

"Except for you Omi." We all looked at over at our youngest friend.

"Omi, you have failed your exam..." Master Fung turned away with disappoinment.

Every one of us was suspicious. Omi could memorize a book about feudal era women in a day, but couldn't study for one test? Something was wrong here.

Omi put his head down knowing fully well he had disappointed us all.

We ate in silence.

Kimiko's POV:

Omi walked back to his room after breakfast, since he wasn't going to receive a diploma with us.

"Omi" I called, he turned around and frowned at me.

"Oh hello Kimiko, congradulations on passing your test." He waited for me to catch up with him.

I looked him over for a few minutes, he didn't really seem upset.

"You failed on purpose." I scolded him.

"W-what? No! Why would I do such a thing?" He denied.

"It's written on your forehead Omi!" I glared. He touched his forehead and attempted to wipe something off.

"We needed you Omi...we're not just friends." I started my speech. "we're companions, comrades! We can't fight Wuya's forces without you."

He looked up at me and finally admitted defeat. "I didn't want to leave Michelle..."

I balled up my fists. "Omi! IF Michelle cared about you, she'd wait!" I spat, emphasizing the if portion.

Luckily he missed my bitter inflection. "I have let you all down."

He didn't say anything afterwards, but finally understood just how bad he had messed up. He retreated to his room as the others and I headed towards the High-school.

-High-school

We grabbed our diplomas from the head-master and went our separate ways to return our textbooks.

"I heard you were leaving." I turned around and met eye to eye with Michelle.

"Yep," I replied.

"Good..." She awkwardly said, looking off to the side.

"Omi's staying though" I almost turned all the way around, but took note of her expression. She did seem a LITTLE sad. Maybe she was wising up. "He failed the graduation exam on purpose...so he could stay with you."

"He's stupid..." She muttered.

"Yeah...and I won't be around for a while...so" I looked over my shoulder and gave her a smile. "You better take care of him."

She didn't say anything, but I think we understood eachother.

I walked off to finish returning my books.

I had just one more book to go. But of course...I just had to run into Chase Young.

"I heard you're leaving the school early, you must be pretty smart." Chase snaked an arm around me.

I shoved him off. "Err...yeah I guess." I tried to give me a hint by pushing him off a little with my elbow.

"I can give you whatever you want you know? You could come live happily with me as a trophy wife." He smiled.

Ugh...I was starting to get annoyed. "You know if we're starting to show our true colours now, I'll give it to you straight. Fuck. Off." I turned to walk away.

"Anything you want, just be mine." He hissed pinning me to the lockers. I threw him off, then thought carefully about what he said. There wasn't a doubt in my mind...he was working with Wuya.

"Stay away from me Chase!" I growled. He chuckled at my response. "How can you deny me so much? It makes me want you even more!"

I felt so gross, just being next to him. I turned to leave again before he came grabbing me from behind. He smelled my hair then looked down at my neck. I had a hickey from Rai.

"You know how to make me crazy don't you?" He asked, as I shoved him off of me.

"What are you talking about? You're fucking psycho!" I was starting to get really pissed off.

"I'll kill for territory." He informed me. I didn't want to be around him anymore, I had to let the others know.

"Keep away from me weirdo!" I turned on my heel and ran down the hall. I turned my head to see if he was chasing me, but he was gone.

"Umph!" I ran into something. Should have looked where I was going. Luckily it was just Clay. "I've been lookin for you. What took ya so long?" We started walking back towards Dojo.

"I got a lead on one of Wuya's companions" I whispered.

Once we all met up at the Temple, I let Master Fung and the others know about Chase Young.

Rai seemed somewhat excited, he never did like that guy.

Chase's POV:

"How much longer must I wait!" I growled pacing my neat room back and forth.

"Soon, the dragons will come to fight us, all we need to do is cause a bit of trouble." Wuya crossed her legs and sat on my sofa. "You seem agitated, did something happen?" She smiled in amusement at my behavior.

"I'm impatient." I admitted.

"There there now, how about I grant you you're first wish?" She suggested.

I turned and quirked my eyebrow at her. Then I smirked, I already knew what I wanted.

"I want Kimiko to be mine."

* * *

Ooo~ Well of course you had to have seen this coming. Chase is just so evil, he had to have been working with Wuya!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Let's see what happens in this next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11: I Swear to Everything Holy

* * *

Three of the Xiaolin warriors packed their clothes and belongings, Master Fung had decided that spreading the Shen Gong Wu amongst them would the best way to protect Wuya from gaining too much power (at the chance that she found them.) He kept a few in the temple, just in case Wuya showed up there.

Not even Master Fung would know where the warriors would reside. Given that until this was all over they still had to remain close the temple, he refused to know about their residences (in case Wuya looked managed to look through his soul)

His plan was mapped out thoroughly. Master Fung had friends in the apartment rental business, and allowed the three to choose where they'd live.

Clay chose a small apartment near the school, he wanted to keep an eye out for any suspicion.

Kimiko kept closer to the temple, wanting to be close enough to come to it's aid if need be.

And Rai...kept close to Kimiko, worried that Chase would come to find her.

Kimiko's POV:

"Study hard Omi!" I waved at him while the three of us walked away from the temple with our bags full of shen gong wu.

He waved back, and continued to wave, til we were nothing but specks fading off into the distance.

Clay gave me a hug and gave Rai smile, as we parted ways.

Then it was just Rai and me. We made our way to our apartment and went to our separate rooms. (We were just a room away from eachother.)

I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey Kimiko, want to go out for a walk?" Rai called from outside my door.

"Sure." I smiled closing the door behind me.

He tucked his hands into his pants pockets, and I slid my arm through his.

Come to think of it we'd never really walked around the malls near the school together.

"Rai, we should go shopping" I whined.

Rai's POV:

Shopping...?

"Yeah sure, why not?" I laughed.

I watched her prance around frantically, trying on clothes, screaming at crane games that were "obviously rigged". Her smile was big and bright, and real.

"I wonder how Omi's doing?" she thought out-loud. Pressing her fingertip to her lip. Her eyes looked up as if she were analyzing a thought bubble.

I tapped her on the shoulder. "I'm sure he's just fine." She worried too much.

"I guess you're right. Maybe we should walk him home from school today?" She smiled hopefully.

"He's not a little boy anymore." I laughed.

"I know that! But I just want to make sure-" She whined.

"That he's okay." I finished for her.

We earned quite a few stares...I could hear people whispering. "Aren't they a bit young to have a child?"

Kimiko blushed with embarrassment after realizing the glances we were getting.

She was too cute haha. "Sure we can check up on him." I ruffled her hair.

She shoved me off and fixed her hair back to the way it was. After glaring (with cuteness) she smiled again.

-After School let out.

We waited for Omi at the entrance.

He had been walking with Michelle, but ran towards us once he saw that we were waiting on him.

"Kimiko, Raimundo! What are you doing here?" He asked, grateful to see us.

He was acting like he hadn't seen us in a year.

"Mom wanted to come check on you." I joked earning a sharp elbow from Kimiko.

"Huh? I am an orphan Raimundo, stop with your jokes." Omi lifted his brow.

"We wanted to see how school was for you today." Kimiko explained.

"Oh, it was fun! I sat with Michelle today, her friends were very amusing. They told me about the great adventures of Anime." Omi beamed.

Michelle came up from behind him. "Yeah, a lot of my friends are pretty big nerds."

I looked between Michelle and Kimiko who exchanged smiles for some reason.

"So do you want us to walk you back to the temple, might be boring if you walk alone." I suggested.

"Oh no, I'm going to visit these arcades Michelle and her friends have talked about." He politely declined.

"Oh okay then, well I'm glad you're still enjoying high school" Kimiko laughed. "I was ready to leave when I started!"

We watched Omi walk away with Michelle and her friends, and took note of her taking Omi's hand into hers.

"See Kimiko, he's fine" I put my arm around her.

She smiled and shoved me off. She wasn't much of a PDA fan.

-Back at the Apartment

We grabbed a couple of movies along the way, there wasn't anything in particular we had to do today. We were still waiting for Wuya to make her move.

"I'm going to take a shower" Kimiko started pulling clothes out of her suitcase.

"Need me to wash your back?" I joked...actually hoping she'd say yes.

"You want to?"

I looked over a little surprised. She and a smirk on her face, of course I got up!

She slipped her clothes off of her slim figure and dropped them in a basket next to the shower. Just like her to keep neat and clean. She walked over to me, not a piece of cloth to interfere with my view.

Her tiny hands lifted my shirt pulling it as far as she could get it to go. She wasn't quite tall enough so I threw the rest of it off. I started taking off my pants, while she went in and turned the shower on.

I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her stomach. Kissing the back of her neck, I moved my fingers around her stomach. Her body responded with goose-bumps. She turned around to kiss me back.

She slipped a little when we stepped into the shower, but I was there to catch her. I could her feel her lips curve into a smile. She brought her fingers up to ruffle my hair, as I slid my hands down to her waist gripping her to bring her closer.

I brought my lips to her neck after admiring the hickey I had left previously. She giggled and fumbled with the shampoo bottle. I finally let her rub shampoo in her hair and into mine. She grabbed the shower head and flushed my hair out.

Kimiko's POV:

Rai didn't look like he was ready for all that water, but hey we were just having fun. I gave him a big smile. He replied with a smirk and shoved me against the wall, ripping the shower head out of my hands and doing the same to me. We continued to laugh and drown each other after putting in conditioner, before Rai put the shower head back and grabbed me.

He bit my lip gently and wrapped me in his big strong arms. Then he kissed me carrying me out of the shower. We had some more fun whipping and throwing towels at each other. But each moment of fun turned into a different sort of fun. We couldn't keep our hands off each other.

We both smiled, knowing there was no one to disturb us, just a room for ourselves. He had pants on, and I had one of his shirts on. He lifted me up easily, and brought my legs around his waist as he kissed me. I wrapped my arms and tightened my grip with my legs. Rai brought me to the bed and threw me down onto it.

He pinned me down, I tried to gain dominancy, but he kept me in place. I shivered as he slid his tongue down my neck, but wouldn't give him the pleasure of my moans. I nipped harder, but I just bit my lip and smiled.

"Oh it's gonna be like that is it?" He smirked lowering himself down. He swiveled his tongue inside of me, now it was serious. I placed my hands over my mouth, but he kept pulling them down with his elbows.

"I want to hear you, this time..there's no one to stop you." He grinned with a sinister look.

Rai's POV:

I wanted to hear her, I finally got the chance! I nipped her breasts leaving markings of my choice and slid my finger gently into her. I had to be gentle with her, after all this would be her first time.

She suppressed her moans by biting her lip. I loved how defiant she was. I pushed my finger around, tracing her inner walls. Her face started to brighten, and she closed her eyes with pleasure. She moaned loudly. At this point she'd been so turned on that she was dripping wet. We'd definitely have to change her sheets tomorrow.

I positioned myself on top of her. Her eyes looked a little scared but she held on to me obediently. "Don't worry, I'll try not to hurt you." I whispered into her ear. I put the tip on her entrance, and slid back and forth to help prepare her. She moaned and arched her back begging me for more.

"Hold onto me...scratch if you need to." I warned her. She did as she was told as I started to push into her. I did it slowly, I wanted to make her first time pleasurable. She tried to pull her legs together and breathed in heavily. "R-rai.." She moaned as she pulled me in for a kiss.

I moved back and forth with just the head, to get her ready. When she started moaning through our kisses, I slowly started to push in further. She was so tight, I wanted to be rough with her, but I had to control myself.

She leaned her head back and screamed. A small bit of blood dripped down her leg. I kiss her neck lightly trying to keep it gentle. She pushed her lips back to mine urging me to continue when she was ready. I moved back and forth slowly, letting her walls lubricate themselves. With each thrust I'd push in just a little deeper, and she'd moan just that much louder.

"R-rai" She screamed into a pillow. I couldn't take much more, she was just so tight. I picked up the pace as she pulled herself closer to me and dug into my shoulder blades with her nails.

Sweat dripped from my body to hers, while the both of us moaned at the pleasure we were feeling. I hugged her, I was going to cum.

I started moving faster, but tried to control myself as best as I could. She was screaming, so I kissed her to quiet her a little. Her legs started to shake, and a mass of fluid dripped onto the bed. We rolled over panting out of breath.

She wiped sweat from her forehead then looked at the spot. "I have to change the sheets." She tried to sit up. "Owww..." She was still bleeding a little.

"I'll do it..lay down." I told her still trying to catch my breath. I rolled over her and kissed her. "You'll probably be sore tonight and tomorrow"

I lifted her from the bed to the couch, then changed her sheets. She was already passed out on the couch when I returned for her. So I tucked her into bed and laid next to her.

I looked at her neck and took note of a necklace she didn't have on before. It looked like an orb with liquid in it. She must have put it on before she passed out.

I shrugged it off and fell asleep with her.

Kimiko's POV:

-middle of the night.

"Kimiko..." a voice woke me up.

I looked around only to see Rai passed out next to me. I winced, I was still sore.

"Kimiko..." the voice said again.

I limped a little to the window and pulled the curtains open.

I saw my mother, I placed my hands over my lips in shock. I must have been dreaming...

Even if it was a dream I wanted to hug her. I reached my arms out to her and teared up.

"泣かないよ" She smiled, bringing her arms out to me.

Then I woke up.

I was upset that it was just a dream...I would've loved to see my mother. But she was gone...

I spread my fingers around the bed...but noticed something was wrong.

They were silk.

I opened my eyes and looked around.

It looked as if I were in a bird cage with a bed.

"Good morning Princess." I heard a voice call, I turned.

Chase...

"How did you sleep?" He asked standing at the bars of the cage.

"What do you want with me!" I growled.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you to be my queen." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes, how cliché.

"Ain't gonna happen." I barked crossing my arms.

"We'll see, you'll get tired of your cell eventually." He turned away and left me alone.

To cry...I wanted my mother...and I wanted Rai.

Rai's POV:

I stretched, yawned and rolled over. I didn't feel Kimiko so I rolled once more but almost fell of the bed.

"Huh?" I scratched my head sleepily. "Kimiko?" Maybe she had gone to the kitchen. I heard a gust of wind blow in...a window was open. "That's weird." I said out-loud. I went to shut the window, but saw a note on it.

-Master Chase wanted a toy to play with...

too bad you couldn't wake up to her precious face

-Wuya-

I swear to everything holy...

I'm going to fucking kill Chase Young.

* * *

Chase is barking up the wrong tree! Don't fuck with Raimundo Pedrosa!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys sorry for the LAAATEEE update. A LOT has been going on over here.

Anyways, here's the next Chapter!

* * *

Chapter 12: Is this...even possible?

* * *

Rai's POV:

I'd never run so fast in my life. The passing buildings and trees all became a grey blur in my peripheral vision. The sidewalks beneath my feet lacked feature. I had one goal in mind: I had to get a hold of Clay and Omi, and head back to the temple.

Believe me...I wanted to catch up with Wuya and save Kimiko then and there, but I'd be stupid to go alone. Clay was the closest. "CLAY!" I yelled beating on the door with my fists. He came out rubbing his eyes. "What's all this racket for Raimundo?" He yawned. I didn't have time to sit and chat, I latched onto his wrist and pulled him along to find Omi.

"Now hold on now! Slow yer horses! What's gotten into you?" Clay tried to keep up with my pace. "Wuya took Kimiko!" I couldn't say anymore I was pissed...more than pissed, and I didn't want to take my rage out on anyone but the people who took Kimiko. MY Kimiko.

Clay seemed to understand my need to remain silent, and hurried alongside me. Omi was next, the first bell hadn't rung but we knew he'd be there. He was sitting beside michelle in the school yard with a big bright smile on his face. "Oh! Hello Raimundo and Clay!" He greeted us merrily. "Where is Kimiko?" I grabbed Omi by the wrist.

"Wuya's got her." Clay frowned. "Please Omi we need your help." Omi looked torn. HOW COULD HE BE TORN!? I fumed. He's only known this broad for like 2 weeks, but he's known Kimiko forever! "I must think about this..." Omi nervously backed away from us. "I SWEAR TO EVERYTHING HOLY OMI! IF KIMIKO GETS HURT I'LL FUCKING-" I started to scream.

Michelle interrupted my outburst. "Go Omi." She didn't quite understand what was going on, but she had to have known it was important. Omi looked at her as if he couldn't be away for her from a second (pfft.) but smiled and followed us back to the temple.

Kimiko's POV:

"Get off of me!" I screamed. Chase held me firmly against the bars of my cage. He slid his leg in between mine, pressed his chest against me, breathed down my neck. I was disgusted...His lips traced my jawline and moved over to mine. "OW!" He ripped his face away sucking on his lip. I bit him...hard enough to make him bleed.

He smirked seductively then came in closer. "I like them feisty..." He hissed. I glared in return. "We have some business to attend to Chase." Wuya called from the hallway. "We'll finish this later" His hand slid from between my legs to my neck where he gripped me lightly before walking away. I had to get out of here.

I tried kicking the bars...squeezing through the bars. Attacking the floor, rocking the cage back and forth. Then I looked at the lock. "Hmm..." There wasn't much in the cage but a bed. I snapped a leg off the bed after a few tries, then brought it to the lock. I stuck the bed leg out of the cage and held it by its ends, then hammered the lock off. I was free.

I took off trying to find a way out. "Going somewhere?" I heard someone giggle. I snapped my head around and faced Amanda.

Rai's POV:

Since Wuya had made her move we gave Dojo directions to pick up our shen gong wu while we planned a course of action. "What are we going to do?" I slammed my fist down on the table. The others were enjoying their tea...but I wasn't about to sit here and do nothing. "We can't just leave Kimiko in Wuya's hands!" I growled.

Master Fung nodded calmly, much to my annoyance... "You are right Raimundo, we must respond quickly." he agreed. "But how are we to find Kimiko?" Omi asked. Dojo came flying in exhausted from carrying our belongings. "Jeez, you kids need to learn to travel lightly." The 'great dragon' panted.

"With a nose like dojo's anything is traceable, we just need to have something of Kimiko's that has a fresh scent to it." Master Fung suggested. The others made her way to her bags. "Wait!" I snapped. They looked at me, as I held out one of my shirts. I didn't have time to explain...and I really didn't want them going through her things either.

Kimiko's POV:

She was propped up against the wall, with her arms crossed underneath her breasts. "Chase wants to keep you alive." She spat, making her way towards me. "Oh yeah?" I slid my foot back to assume a proper fighting stance.

"Not sure what all the fuss is about." She circled me. "I don't see anything...special." Amanda snickered. I had noticed that someone...had changed me. I wasn't wearing Rai's shirt anymore, instead I had on a robe with no shoes. I cringed...and prayed it wasn't Chase.

"Either way he never said I couldn't rough you up!" She dashed forward and clawed at me. I avoided the attack then kicked her out from underneath her legs. She elbowed me as she came down, but I quickly rolled on top of her and punched her in the face a couple of times. She wasn't just an ordinary cheerleader, I'll give her that. I got off of her, since she looked like she was knocked out, then looked around for an exit.

"Fuck Chase and what he wants!" she stood wiping blood from her lip. Amanda pulled out a knife from her pocket. "Let's end this game! Once you're out the picture I'll ask Wuya to make Raimundo mine!" She came at me. I was a little surprised, I flipped back once to avoid the slash of her blade, but sprained my ankle on the land. I panicked too much and I wasn't wearing shoes.

She was coming for me, so I readied myself to fight...but my ankle just wasn't right. Before Amanda could ready her blade, she screamed and fell to the floor face first. Behind her stood Wuya, with her finger pointing at Amanda's body. "I should've known better than recruit a girl like that." Wuya sighed. The witch made her way towards me. "Looks like Chase's little bird has hurt its wing and can't fly away" she laughed.

"What do you want Wuya!?" I snapped. "Well I can't hurt you...Chase would be furious" She replied. We stood glaring at each other. "The least you can do is thank me, I just saved you from a psychotic/clingy girl...and I wasted some of my power doing so too!" Wuya added.

"I didn't need your help." I tried to limp away, to no avail. Wuya summoned her Golems, and my ankle was still acting up. They took me back to my cage, but I kicked and screamed the whole way back.

Rai's POV:

She'd better be okay...I gripped Dojo's scales tightly. "Watch it!" The giant gecko winced. "Sorry..." I muttered releasing my grip. I had to calm down, if I fight recklessly something bad could happen to Kimiko. I practiced breathing exercises and thought relaxing thoughts.

I thought of surfing, I thought of cool wind on a warm sunny day...with Kimiko. I thought of how much I teased her when we were younger, how she was the first girl to ever knock me back in my place. I thought of her free laughter and the twinkling in her eyes.

My thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like an engine. Omi turned to look at the source of the sound. "Spicer?"

I whipped my head around and saw Jack tagging along beside me. "What do you want Jack?" I glared. He merely looked through the corner of his goggles at me. "I'm going to save Kimiko, what else? I heard Michelle tell one of her teachers that Omi had to help a friend."

"We don't need your help!" I hissed. He laughed. "I'm gonna save Kimiko and win her over, I won't give her to a guy who doesn't even tell her how he feels about her!"

"You never had her to start with! How can you GIVE her to me!?" We glared at each other, as if butchering each other in a combat only we could see. Omi and Clay looked at one another before letting out a sigh.

Kimiko's POV:

My arms were tied behind my back as I sat on my shins and knees back in my cage. This would be bad if Chase came in...I had to think of something. I fumbled with the ropes on my wrists but they were tied tight. My ankle was feeling a little better, I could probably run...but definitely not kick yet. If only Rai were here... I looked around at my cage. Then..I started to feel really lonely, I put my head down and cried.

"泣かないで"

I looked up and saw my mother, glowing beautifully. I was in shock, she lowered my head to her lap and swept her hand through my hair. I bit back my tears and nuzzled into her lap taking in the scent of her robes.

"I can give you anything you want." Chase stood at the door. I quickly jumped in front of my mother to protect her, even if my hands were behind my back. I lost her once, and somehow she's back, it didn't matter how. "What do you want Chase!?" I yelled.

Before I could get really upset my mother tugged my arms so that I'd sit down next her. "You shouldn't be so rude to Master Chase Kimiko" She softly scolded me. "After all, it's because of him we can see each other again...my you've gotten so big."

She was really there...just like I remembered her, this had to be a dream...a trick. But it was such a good trick. "If you stay with me, you and your mother can be together always, you'll never have to part with each other ever again." Chase smirked as he came closer to the cage.

The cage rattled and shook, something had just hit very near by, it had to be the others. Chase frowned for a moment then resumed his smirk. "Took them long enough...I'll be back darling." He left in a hurry.

"Mom you have to untie me!" I pleaded. She looked over at me with confusion. "Why? Does it hurt?" I blinked for a while... "Yes...it hurts alot"

She quickly untied me, and then I grabbed her wrist and bolted. I had to get her out of there. "I want to introduce you to my friends mom! They're all great!" I smiled, feeling relieved to have her with me. "What are they like?" She asked, as if she was unaware that we were 1. running away and 2. were being held captive. We talked about my days at the temple, until..we ran into Wuya.

"You two look like you're having fun." Wuya smiled. I pulled my mother behind me ready to fight Wuya. "Yes Wuya, we are." Mom replied so easily. I looked back and forth between Wuya and my mother. What was going on? How was my mom so peaceful right now? How did she come back from the dead anyway? Is she really my mom?

Is this...even possible?

* * *

Hey guys, sorry I know it's short...but I'm trying to start posting again. Hopefully the drama in my life will die down a little.

And no. Her mother isn't a ghost, and yes, she will be explained.


End file.
